


Arcane Blight

by inconsistentwriter



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Injury, Minor Injuries, Multi, Mystery, No Beta we die like some characters in this story will imao, POV Alternating, Some graphic descriptions of injury, Supernatural Elements, inconsistent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsistentwriter/pseuds/inconsistentwriter
Summary: Arcadia was supposed to be a normal town, Jim didn’t expect it to uproot everything he’d ever known about his world. While he’s trying to piece together a mystery bigger than he may be able to handle alone, others are already ten steps ahead with less than ideal plans in store.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Toby Domzalski & Claire Nuñez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Naive Hope

The endless cycle

The car rumbled along the unevenly paved road, jostling the cardboard boxes in the back and throwing around items astrew in the car. Jim rested his face on the glass watching as his breath fogged the interior. Rows of trees were expansive off to his left, while the right held a steep downfall into unknown territory. Jim wondered why they didn’t put up a railing at least, someone could easily slip off the road and into the unknown.

His mother expantantly drummed her fingers on the wheel,every once in a while her eyes would find Jim as if waiting for him to speak up. Jim couldn’t really find the words it wasn’t as if he cared to move but he’d lived in that tiny apartment all his life-it’d been his home. Even though he didn’t enjoy the schooling system and the bustling crowd it was familiar and Arcadia Oaks was anything but familiar.

He’d been reading up about it online how the town had a factual history. It seemed old timey honestly, it had no Walmart, only three gas stations and few residents. The school was populated with two hundred or three hundred kids at the most, It was a big change compared to the thousands Jim had dealt with in his old school.

On the bright side maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with countless bullies and taunts. Still it seemed he’d be going through a school year all alone. Sophomore year shouldn’t be to hard, he’d been a freshman and survived even if Algebra sucked ass.

“So Kiddo you ready? We’re about five minutes out of town! Isn’t this exciting? An actual home for the two of us!”

Jim could understand his mothers enthusiasm to some point, She was excited about staring a new life-One that wouldn’t include James Lake Sr. That sleezbag of a man had walked out on them, taking most of the money with him. He’d taken the key to the portable safe his mom always kept for savings stealing away nearly every last bill. Leaving few things that were of no importance to him.

Jim woke up to his mother in hysterics not because he’d left them but because he’d taken all of Jim’s savings for college. Barbara had worked tooth an nail to provide for her son, she had taken two shifts at one point to try and grapple for more money. Then James decided he needed it more, most likely for alcohol or some trashy motel room.

“Yea I’m sure it’s gonna be fun, Is the moving truck coming later?”

Barbara’s eyes flicked from her son to the rearview mirror almost as if she expected the truck to be right behind them.

“They said it’d be an hour or two behind but we won’t be sleeping on the floor. It’s even got a basement! We can store whatever we don’t need now and I was think I may try painting, you know get back into the sprit of things.”

“That’s great mom, I’m sure it’s gonna be..amazing.”

There was a following silence as the trees around the road seemed to lessen, opening up into a broader section of the road that had lines and actually seemed safe to drive on.

Jim watched as a sign came into view, old and clearly rusting away fortunately he could actually read what the sign said.

‘ARCADIA OAKS’

TOWN LINE

WELCOME!

Welcoming their residents? how inviting of them, someone would probably get tetanus from just coming into contact with that sign. The further they drove into town the more signs of life it actually showed, an older man was walking a corgi across the bridge leading into the center of town.

The bridge allowed them to cross over the dried out canal not a drop of water in sight. Did it even rain in Arcadia? From the looks of it the ground looked dry and the grass was yellowing.

Their Toyota rumbled around a corner showing off the minimalist shopping block, few stores seemed open and most of them looked locally owned. Jim spied a bookshop called ‘Galadrigal literacy’ next to it was a flower shop called ‘Arthur’s Flowers’

Outside the store front was a considerably large man, his hair braided back looping together and holding a metal watering can as he watered his arrangement of flowers. The flowers looked nice, the shop not so much. Jim could immediately tell the town was run down, from the peeling paint to the cracks in the sidewalk.

He spotted a movie theater but that too didn’t even look open or relatively safe. Mushing his face up against the glass Jim couldn’t help but feel hopeless, there was nothing to do here, he didn’t see a cooking or appliance shop and that alone broke him. Back in San Francisco there had been so many stores that housed all the best cooking items and appliances for creating the perfect dishes.

The past few birthdays and holidays that’s all he ever asked for,cooking supplies or well a Vespa but his mother blatantly said no to that, claiming they were way too dangerous.

Stopping at a red light Jim caught sight of the school, his mother had already enrolled him-lucky him. He’d start the day after tomorrow, It gave him one day to unpack and try to at least tidy up the new house while his mother went in for orientation at the hospital.

The car jumped as Barbara pressed the gas, the scenery changing from store fronts to houses. Most were minature in comparison to the towering apartment complex’s Jim was used to. Dull looking color shades were painted onto almost every house, either white,grey or a sickening yellowish. They all looked so similar, some even had flamingos or wind chimes hanging off the porch, he assumed those were older couples homes.

They turned onto an unfamiliar small rounded cul-de-sac, there were only three houses on the lane. A large rather imitating three story victorian house with a white cadillac parked in the spacious driveway, a two story older home with dark wood as an exterior there was no car in that one- it didn’t seem to even have a garage and finally a light blue two story with a garage on the side, their house. Which happened to be in between both other homes.

His mom pulled into the driveway leaning back in the seat as she turned off the ignition and the car went silent. She turned her head smiling at him.

“Ready to see our new home kiddo?”

Jim only nodded and plastered a small smile on his face as he stepped out closing the car door behind him, opening the back he grabbed a random box knowing he’d be back for the rest. Barbara was already under the small overhang trying to unlock the door,Jim came up behind watching as she forced the key into the lock. It creaked as she forced the hinges to function, maybe it had been awhile since someone lived here?

Stepping in Jim shivered,The inside was freezing like someone hadn’t turned on the heat or...Jim set the box down by the door reaching for the light switch on the wall, flicking it twice both ways to make sure-the power wasn’t even on, great.

Barbara sighed but gave Jim a hopeful smile

“It’s alright, we’ll just find the box. It’s most likely in the basement common kiddo! Then we’ll get the heat started up.”

Pulling his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans Jim clicked the button to turn on his flashlight as his mother made for the basement door. As soon as the door swung open Jim could smell the awful scent waifting up from the dark dank space. God it smelled like something had died down there. The wooden planks creaked loudly as Barbara made her way down the stairs, keeping a hand on the wall as Jim descended behind her with their only light.

From the looks of it the basement hadn’t been used in a very long time, the phones flashlight reflected off the water heater. The coal furnace dead beside it, Jim inspected the floor-finding odd splotches of lighter color, it looked like someone had bleached parts of the floor. If they did it wasn’t done very throughly. Whoever decided that bleaching or scrubbing away at concrete must have lost a few nuts and bolts in the brain.

He spun in a circle taking in the four walls of cement around him, this house was going to need some definite cleaning. Broken shelves had been left behind by the last owner and decomposing soggy boxes were situated in a dark corner.

A hand on his shoulder caused Jim to jump, he spun taking in the face of his mother.

“Ah sorry kiddo! Mind shining the light over here? I think I found the breaker box.”

Still slightly spooked he shone the light over in the area where his mother directed him. His mom made quick work of opening the box and switching on the lights, above him hanging light bulbs flickered fully to life. Barbara was inspecting the dark coal furnace, pulling open the grate as it creaked to life.

She turned to him smiling. “I’m gonna try and get this started up, how about you go check the place out? Get a scope on it huh?”

Jim very much liked that idea, there was something unsettling about this basement-he wasn’t gonna go placing fingers on exactly what it was but he needed to unpack the car anyway.

“Yea I’ll go unpack the rest of the car, get a good look around.”

He watched his mother place a kick on the side of the old furnace as he ascended the stairs and briefly wondered how qualified she truly was to start up that furnace without trying to blow up the house.

After surveying the living room, which was quaint but would hold two couches and maybe a chair. Though they didn’t have two couches or much furniture at all for that matter.

Jim made for the car going to unpack the rest of the boxes, as he removed the cardboard boxes from the back stacking them near the back tire so he could better drag them into the house, hair’s on his neck prickled-like someone was watching him. Hesitating only for a second he turned, his eyes scouring the two remains homes on the street.

The closest, which happened to be two stories and had no garage,all the drapes pulled like whoever lived their was afraid of the outside. It gave no indication that someone from inside was secretly spying on him. Now the Victorian house gave off some seriously creepy vibes now that he was looking at it for more than a glance.

It’s windows too were pulled shut and the dark color of the house gave off a unsettling vibe. He went from the first to the second story with his eyes, spotting no cracks in the thick curtains barring the panes. He froze on the third nearly dropping his box,in the furthest to the left he saw it. Eyes peering at him through the drapery, not one set but two. Though they didn’t linger long the lower pair pulled away first and the second followed not long after.

Goosebumps had made their way down his arms, so he had some creepy neighbors? That’s wonderful, great even! Jim shook off his paranoia grabbing each box as faster than the last as he went back and forth from darting into the house.

———

About an hour later Jim was scrubbing down the kitchen counter so hard he thought it would end up scuffing the linoleum. The few pots and pans they’d brought along with them in the car were already stored in what Jim decided was the proper place to put them. He’d made some progress in cleaning around the house, His mom had gotten the furnace stared up so it didn’t feel like Antarctica anymore, the light were functioning to an extent.

The moving crew had called Barbara saying they were about fifteen minutes out of Arcadia and would arrive soon.

They’d chosen their bedrooms well actually, it wasn’t hard because there were only two rooms and one was the master so..Jim didn’t mind his room was overlooking the street-that shouldn’t have bothered him but maybe he’d invest in some curtains for his only window.

The house was in pretty fair condition for being so old, he remembered the realtor saying the home was from the late 1960’s. Though Jim suspected all the homes in Arcadia were sort of old unless a contractor built something new on an open plot of land. Jim continued to go about little chores that he’d already set aside while waiting for the moving crew.

He reached over and turned on the sink, holding the sponge underneath the faucet to rinse it out. The sponge was set aside as Jim took a paper towel to the recently cleaned area of the countertop. Reaching over past the divider into the dining room and swiping away the dust as well.

Barbara came down the stairs dusting off her hands as she’d just finished carrying up the remaining boxes for the second story. “You hungry kiddo? I was thinking we could order something in tonight.”

Jim tried to keep the cringe off his face, he’d been excited about making something but also remembered they didn’t have the food to, While also subconsciously making a mental note to go with his mother when they went food shopping, lord knows what she would try to get alone at the store, most likely nothing edible-He couldn’t image there were actually good takeout places in this town.

“I guess, did you get a phonebook or something?”

“Actually there was already a phonebook here, it was in basement I found it after I stared the furnace up.”

His mother disappeared down the stairs to the basement, returning not a moment later with a dusty phone book in hand. She dropped it down onto the counter and Jim made a face, he’d just cleaned off the counter and now dust was everywhere. Barbara laughed trying to play it off, even lighten the mood as she flipped through the book.

“Sorry kiddo, oh hey look! They’ve got a taco truck listed!”

She continued through the book trying to interest him, Jim leaned on counter next to his mother watching as she ran her finger down each page looking for a pizzeria or takeout place.

Her finger stopped on what seemed like a decent takeout place, or at least something that was open in this town.

“How’s this place sound? It’s delivery.”

“Fine with me—“ Jim was stopped from continuing when a knock sounded at the door, Barbara slipped past the kitchen door to open the door for what Jim assumed was the moving crew,by the time he rounded the corner his mother had the door open and was speaking to a large man in a jumpsuit.

“Barbara Lake?”

“Yes that’s me, you’re the moving crew?”

The man nodded turning as he made a signal for the moving truck to back up into the driveway, thank goodness mom had put the car in the garage. Jim noticed how small the crew was,only three men but each of them looked like they could very well handle the minimalist furniture and other various items that had been packed up.

It was a quick move in all honesty, the men did their job transporting the boxes and furniture from the truck while leaving it for Barbara and Jim to unpack.

After it looked like they’d finished, a man-he looked to be the youngest came up with a clipboard.

His short cropped blonde hair was stained blue at the tips, and he had a detailed silver nose ring. The sleeves of his jumpsuit had been rolled up to reveal a prosthetic where his right hand should be. The man seemed rather unfazed by that.

“Sign here please, my father’s company will send you the bill in the mail.”

Barbara quickly wrote off her initials and the man retreated out of the house, the moving truck started up but not before the man who seemed to be the boss came back. The name tag on his jumpsuit said Kanjigar. He knocked with his knuckles on the doorframe standing rather imitatingly with the sun obscuring his face.

“You’re new to town is that not correct ma’am?

Barbara had begun rifling through a box she’d opened, “Oh yes that’s correct, hoping for a fresh start and all.”

Kanjigar nodded his eyes scouring the house like he was expecting something, “Sure picked an interesting home for a fresh start.”

His mother was quick to snap back.

“And what’s that supposed to imply Mr—“

He coughed in his fist,his stance uncomfortable” Oh Kanjigar is fine Ma’am, I didn't mean anything by it just..be wary. Have a good day.”

Mr. Kanjigar closed the door lightly behind him as he exited, siding into the passenger seat as the moving truck rumbled down the street. Jim watched as the truck turned a corner and disappeared down the street, well that was strange. He tossed the encounter aside in favor of unpacking all the boxes.

He went back and forth from taking his own things to his room to helping rearrange the living room. The crew had been nice enough to put the beds in their rooms and set up any furniture they’d had to disassemble. Though they seemed awful wary to actually take anything further then the living room. The basement was an actual no go, the third man that had been with the crew outright said he wouldn’t go down into the dark space.

Jim could see why someone wouldn’t want to go down into the basement, but a grown man upright refusing to enter the space like cranky toddler was certainly strange.

By the end of the night both Jim and Barbara were exhausted, they’d spent countless hours getting the new home in proper order. After arriving at noon and working for seven hours straight preparing the space it looked somewhat neat, sure empty boxes were stacked in every corner but most all of the items they’d brought with them were taken out and placed somewhere in the house, Jim would put everything in its rightful place tomorrow when he had time.

Empty chinese boxes from the express restaurant in town were left on the counter, The food had been edible Jim wished he could have added some spices or sauce to make the taste less bland,but that would have to wait until he made food of his own. He’d already started prepping for what dishes he could cook tomorrow night after they’d gotten all the groceries in order at the market.

A yawn from across the room had Jim putting the last box down marked for the living room. He turned just as his mother made it over throwing an empty box off to the side near the wall.

“You ready to get some sleep kiddo? I think we did a pretty good job.”

To prove the point his mother took an experimental spin around the room to gauge at their progress, She seemed content placing her hands on her hips and smiling at their good work. Jim felt contemp being able to look around this new home, even if the town was a bit strange this seemed like a relatively good home.

“I think I’m ready to call it a night, I’ll finish anything else tomorrow but you should get to bed you’ve got orientation early.”

Barbara laughed running a hand over his messy hair, despite him being a teenager the move was rather childish but Jim knew it was all in good fun. “You’re right kiddo, I think this place will be good for us you’ll see!”

His mother’s enthusiasm made him somewhat hopeful for the future,originally he’d been hesitant to move. An unfamiliar town with even more unfamiliar residents that simply couldn’t be a good combination.

She’d said the move would be good for them, so far Jim really couldn’t find anything too outstandingly disastrous about the new home or the town. It seemed normal-boring.

They both ascend the stairs, Barbara turning off the lights as she went. At the top of the stairs she placed a final kiss to his forehead before heading into her room,Jim wishing her goodnight as he clicked his door closed. He leaned onto the door, examining his room for a moment before moving to an open box of clothes to rifle through and find some shorts and a t-shirt.

He turned off his lamp that set precariously on his desk until all the clutter was removed. For a moment he lay under the sheets in this new room, this new house. His mind wandered, Jim felt his eyes droop. For once he had hope, things would be better here-they just had to be.

_

They used to warn people

Wasn’t it apparent danger lurked near

Did people not care

Did they not see the crimes

The dealings

True danger was impossible to pinpoint

It’s everywhere

While being nowhere

All at once


	2. Unpacking Memories

Jim woke with a start, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He pulled his sheets higher up on his chest shivering.

He didn’t realize his teeth were chattering until the haze of sleep slipped away from him. 

It was freezing, like someone had dunked him in an unexpected ice bath. He could have sworn he went to bed comfortably not shivering uncontrollably.

It took him a moment to sit up, outside it was still pitch black, the only light seemed to be the single street light on the road. His alarm clock in big bold font read 5:27 am. So it was way earlier than he was supposed to be up.

Jim knew he wouldn’t be able to sit in his room, not while it was this cold he’d never be able to fall asleep.Surrendering he pulled the sheets away from his shivering form, the wood felt like ice on his bare feet.   
  
Tiptoeing to the door he slowly turned the handle, his mother needed all the rest she could get even if it was just one more hour.

Jim had seen the sleepless nights the work at the hospital had caused her, back in San Francisco it was always busy, bustling with patients and problems for her to attend to in her ward. 

He reached the flight of stairs and carefully made his way down into the darkness, trying to avoid boxes left astray. 

He needed a source of light, so he didn’t crash into any boxes hidden in the darkness. That would be a great way to wake up his mom, tumble over a box full of picture frames. He could feel the embarrassment just from imagining the situation. 

Jim felt when his fingertips met the wall, tracing them along the length of the hall until he came across the light switch in the hallway.

Unfortunately flipping the switch several times produced no light, the power must have gone out. That wouldn’t explain why the furnace when out though, he could have sworn it was coal based or something.

It wasn’t even September yet but somehow the house was chilling to the bone. He couldn’t find an explanation as to how it would get so cold. 

Realizing he needed something else Jim carefully made his way into the kitchen with the means to find the flashlight he’d put away.

In the end he came up empty handed, scrounging through every single cabinet and drawer. Confused his features melded into a frowned, his memory didn’t betray him as he knew that he’d put it somewhere in the kitchen. 

There was a chance he misplaced it in the rush or something but it was highly doubtful. Frustrated he ended up digging through boxes in the living room, trying to be quite but at the same time desperate to find that flashlight. 

There was no way he’d go to the basement without light even though that sounded extremely childish, in his fray to find the flashlight he completely forgot about his own phone upstairs that could have been used.

After checking through most of the opened boxes he went back into the kitchen going to recheck the drawers and stopped in the middle of the doorway, there laying right beside the sink was the flashlight he’d been looking for sitting face up with the light flickering on toward the ceiling.

Hesitating slightly while making his way over Jim flicked the switch a few times making sure it worked and stared for a moment. How had he completely missed that? Maybe he was just tired.

The basement was dark and damp, Jim couldn’t put his finger on what exactly made him wary of the space but it was oddly eerie. 

It didn’t exactly make him feel safe when the stairs creaked and squealed like they were going to give out on him at any given moment.The darkness was enveloping, like the basement somehow retained more shadow than the rest of the house. Jim was quick when he made way across the space, going for the electric box.

Thankfully the labels beside each switch were readable but at the same time he made a note to replace the old faded handwriting with new stickers later. 

Relief flooded him when the adjacent lightbulb handing in the middle of the room flickered to life, It was comforting that the shadows were pushed to the corner of the room if only slightly. 

Now the furnace proved a challenge, Jim didn’t understand how his mom had gotten it working. The old steel grate seemed beyond age, it screeched when swung open and was loud enough to wake up an entire block of residents.

He got soot all over the front of his red t-shirt, that would be a pain to get out with stain remover, by some miracle he re-lit the fire and didn't blow up the house in the process. 

Before leaving the basment he made sure the furnace was going to stay on, pacing a few rounds while making sure the coal kindled. There were a few imperfections in the cement floor like someone had scrubbed away at specific spots or splashed bleach around and just hit a couple areas.

Jim decided it was better if he didn't spend anymore time in the basement and headed upstairs, at first he went back to his room trying to let sleep find him again but it was an impossible task.

He ended getting back up and getting his clothes sorted out of the boxes, folding them in his dresser and taking up a few posters while he waited for his mom to wake up.

____

By the time an hour had passed Jim made sure to be in kitchen before his mom, he didn't want something happening to scarce ingredients in the cabinets he had available. It's not that his mom wasn't a good cook,okay well maybe she wasn't a good cook but still.

There wasn't much that they'd gotten at the convenience store a few towns over before they arrived so he had to resort to making cereal. It was a dent on his culinary record and he felt shame at even pouring the milk.

It wasn't a serious dilemma but Jim hated not being able to cook. He set the bowl to the side as he threw away the milk carton. "Morning kiddo! I didn't think you'd be up so early." Barbara grabbed the bowl of cereal left for her as she sat down at the table, scooting a few boxes aside to make a place.

"Well I'm mean I've got work to do around here, the place isn't gonna unpack itself mom." 

Barbara took a bite of her cereal waving the spoon around as she spoke. "Kiddo we'll get it done together I don't want you to go strain yourself thinking it needs to be all done in one day. That's just not healthy Jim." 

Jim shrugged it off as he began to pull boxes off the back counter, sorting them for later. "Mom it's no problem and it probably won't even take too long."

She came through the kitchen door passing Jim and setting the empty bowl in the sink full knowing he'd end up doing the dishes. "Jim I'm serious all this work isn't just for you." 

"I know mom it's just easier if I do it. It'll be done by the time you come home." Jim had already vacated the kitchen moving into the living room, weaving through the stacks of boxes

"Are you questioning my ability to unpack these boxes kiddo?" 

"Of course not mom." Jim paused "Well maybe just a little." He laughed as Barbara ran a hand through his hair ruffling it, smiling at him. "I know I can't stop you but I'd appreciate it if we can unpack some when I get home, you know mother and son bonding." 

" Mom I wouldn't exactly call that 'mother son' bonding." He said as he pulled a box off the stack setting it on the couch. 

Barbara was slipping on her shoes by the door, "it's just your getting so old kiddo, you'll be off to college before I know it and then what?" The words were more to herself than to Jim. She grabbed her purse, shouldering it. "

Alright kiddo I'll be home around seven try to save me some of the heavy lifting?"Jim was already pulling out things from boxes putting them in piles, "No problem mom, love you." Barbara shook her head opening the door she called out a goodbye.

"Love you too kiddo!" 

The rumble of the car engine stared up and Jim saw their Toyota in the living room window roll around the corner, now all he had to do was unpacking literally most of the house.

___ 

It was nearly noon when Jim took a break, he’d been unpacking and putting things away all morning. After his mom left he’d made himself breakfast then continued to work on unpacking the boxes that were remaining.

Earlier he'd taken a few empty boxes out to the curb by the trash and heard obnoxiously loud music coming from the neighbors in the house next to him, the Cadillac that had been in the driveway yesterday when they arrived was gone and the garage was open. 

When he looked long enough he could see two figures inside, from what he could hear over the music they were arguing. 

When he got back into the house to take some more boxes outside there were more then a few actually, some had more fragile items in them then others and Jim wasn’t sure where to put some things.

Fortunately there wasn’t much clutter. The apartment back in San Francisco had been at least four times smaller than the entire house. It was the bare minimum in the big city, two rooms and a kitchen/living room combo while a bathroom was hid away between the two rooms.

It hadn’t been much but that place had been home for as long as Jim could remember. He almost missed it, sure the neighbors were horrible and the place was loud it was still home.

Jim could recall two older people, they could have been a couple but they were always arguing so it didn’t seem likely. They definitely weren’t happy together with all the shouting and complaining they did.

Somehow their names dodged his memory, he’d never actually met them but could remember hearing their very loud conversations through the walls. It was mostly about the noise which when he was younger he couldn’t fathom because the only people making such a racket were them.

He hung a picture frame and nearly dropped it when the nail didn’t stay in the wall. It was a simple photo of him and his mom in her cap and gown when she graduated medical school.

That had been a happy day, after the ceremony they’d walked a few blocks off campus to get milkshakes, it had been a cool retro dinner like from the movies in the eighty’s. 

Jim could recall the menu’s were what drew his attention all the checkered print and fancy writing. They’d spent the rest of the day in a nice park walking around and enjoying the day. 

He smiled at the memory making sure the picture would stay on the wall before he let go this time. It stayed thankfully and he moved on to doing other little tasks that could be accomplished quickly. 

While digging through boxes he found the family laptop, it had been used mostly by his mom when she was in college now it's seemed like it had been collecting dust the past couple of years.

Jim waited while the old laptop booted up, the fan sounded like it was barley holding itself together. They probably needed to get it fixed but for now it was working so hed take what he could get. 

He clicked on the browser when it appeared, his fingers pressing into the keys as he searched up the town name. 'Arcadia Oaks, California' came up with a surprising amount of websites to click on.

Jim didn't expected that many, out of curiosity he clicked the first one. It loaded onto a news site.The date was recent, in the last few years at least, but the article underneath wasn’t. There was a grainy photograph of what looked like the original article on the cover of a newspaper. 

It must have been digitized recently, he scrolled down picking paragraphs and skipping some of the longer ones. It was a lot of mixed information until he stumbled upon a certain paragraph.

‘It’s been over 40 years since the mysterious death of five children in regards to Arcadia’s supposed ‘cult’. Speculation shows that the accused show no sign of giving up information, while they were arrested there wasn’t enough evidence to conclude that they were the prime suspects.’

‘Two of the five children have been identified as of 1981, the family has been notified but we haven’t gotten a response.’

Jim stared at the distorted photo of two kids, one looked older than the other. Definitely an older sibling, but it was so blurry he couldn’t make out any distinguishing features.

Jim clicked off the page, scrolling down a little on the links. Eventually he came across on that seemed fairly new, it looked like a tumblr blog with dark lettering and a front page that screamed teenager angst.

There were posts about monster sightings in Arcadia, pictures of blurry figures or glowing eyes in the darkness. Which could have been easily photoshopped, after all no animal he’s ever seen had purple eyes. 

Whoever ran the website obviously had way too much time on their hands.He didn't find much else that interested him, another site stated something about the new mayor doing wonders for the town's economic standpoint.

Bored with doing absolutely nothing he shut off the laptop. Jim didn't realize how boring it would be to unpack the house all alone. 

____

He was leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling as the tv blared on some news channel he couldn’t care less about. His legs were tangled up with the other person on the couch, she wasn’t paying any attention to the tv either. 

Her nose was stuck in some magazine he couldn’t quite remember where she’d gotten it from. It looked old, and probably super boring. It was definitely some issue of Rolling Stone the longer he bothered to stare at the back cover. 

He wanted to watch Gun Robot or find a good anime on Netflix. The remote was by his foot, and as he reached out to grab it the magazine was brought down on his hand, he yelped retracting his hand, nursing it like he’d broken it over dramatically. 

“What the hell was that for?”

He grumbled, and when he looked back up at her it was too late her nose was already back in the magazine. 

“You’re not even watching the news! What’s it matter if I change it?” When she looked over the issue of Rolling Stone he could see her disinterest, “I’m listening isn’t that enough, and stop being such a baby I barley tapped you.” 

Screwing up his face, he hopped of the couch untangling their legs. “It still hurt you big jerk!” 

Sticking his tongue out for good measure. 

As he made his way out of parlor, mood soured he could hear her calling after him. “Aw poor baby, want me to kiss it better!”

____ 

There was an abrupt knock at the door that startled Jim to the point he nearly dropped the plate he’d been trying to put away because earlier he'd found another box labeled for the kitchen he must have missed. 

His mom wouldn’t knock would she? No way that could have been his mom. Jim was hesitant to open the door but ended up peaking out the window before he actually headed for the door.

The woman standing on the porch looked old, a heavy set woman with her grey hair tied back into a bun and a pattered flower dress she seemed to be carrying something in her hands. 

Jim opened the door slowly unsure of what to say, fortunately for him the old woman seemed to carry a conversation all on her own. “Why hello young man, is your mother home by any chance?” 

Jim smiled trying to seem polite. “No I’m sorry unfortunately my mom’s still at work.

“Ah well I have some cookies for you and your mother, I’m your neighbor from across the street.” Jim peered past her knowing he’d see the two story, dark shingled home.

“Oh well it’s nice to meet you I’m Jim.” He felt awkward standing in the doorway, was he really going to invite a stranger into his home? Sure frankly this old woman couldn’t possibly be a threat she was carrying cookies. 

“That’s a lovely name.” She squinted at him through her round glasses. “You look about my grandsons age.” Her feet were inching toward the door, like she was going to come in anyway.

“You have a grandson?” Jim asked.

She laughed, a very long strained sound. “Oh well yes but I haven’t seen him in ages unfortunately.” 

There was the rumble of an engine pulling into the driveway and Jim could have sworn he slumped at seeing his mother arriving home. It was clear he didn’t know how to deal with people, polite as he may be, Jim was still an awkward teenager. 

Barbara stepped out of the car with a smile on her face, shouldering her bag. "Oh hello you must be one of our neighbors?” They spoke back and forth like they’d known one another for months, it was polite yet comfortable.

“Yes my name’s Nancy Domzalsik, it’s nice to meet you-“ 

“Barbara Lake, That’s my son Jim but you may have already spoken.” She pointed up towards the door where had situated himself in the crack of the doorway. 

“Well yes he’s a very polite boy, reminds so much of my grandson.”

Jim opened the door further when his mother reached the porch both women walking in and continued to talk as Barbara took off her shoes and hung her purse on the rack. 

He noticed right away how frequently she mentioned her grandson, Jim understood that if she was telling the truth she hadn’t seen him in a long time, which could have been sad but still. He could have swore while they spoke at the dinning room table she mentioned him again at least four times. 

The plate of cookies were a nice try at a house warming gift but they were pretty burnt. Jim leaned on the counter listening to their conversation.

“We’re from San Francisco, we decided to make a new start here. So far it’s been treating us pretty good.” Barbara explained, like laying out the basic layout of their life story.

“Yes well dear Arcadia is older than the ages, I’ve grown up here and this place it doesn’t change. Everyone is the same they were a decade ago.” They laughed together like there was some sort of inside joke. 

”It seems alright right from what we've seen so far right kiddo?" Barbara looked to him as if not to leave him out of the conversation even if it had been between the two adults.

Jim nodded pulling a small smile. "Yeah Arcadia's really nice so far." Nancy seemed content with that, nodding as the two adults changed the subject to something else. 

The subjects varied from her nine cats, to the weather in Arcadia around this time of year. It seemed like the most normal conversation between two neighbors in the world. Then she mentioned that the other neighbor on the street. 

"Oh yes the neighborhood is lovely there are two kids around your son's age around here somewhere." Nancy smiled but she seemed conflicted like there was more to tell.

There were several emotions that played over her face but they were unable to be defined so quickly.

"That’s great Jim maybe you can make some new friends!" Jim tried his best to smile, really he did. His mom had never really pressed the issue of friends, it was just that Jim rarely made friends back in San Francisco. 

He preferred to do work over bond with the other kids in his grade, most of them were super judgmental anyway. He'd never needed friends because he was always trying to be the caretaker so it never came across as strange for him not to be doing normal teenager things. 

Breaking into places and getting arrested never seemed to fun anyway. Most teens traveled in big packs to avoid getting pick pocketed or robbed. Jim just rode his bike really fast in the biking lane to avoid that. It really wasn't too hard.

The idea of friends wasn't baffling but Jim didn't like the idea of being forced to make friends. He doubted his mother would make him do that anyway. 

It was getting late when they finally said their farewells, Jim was politely holding the door and Nancy stopped beside him for a moment, his mother in the kitchen washing the cups they'd had tea in. 

"Young man I can tell you have a good heart but I'd be wary some people-" she stopped looking out the door at the Cadillac pulling into the driveway beside them. "Some people would have it in their best interest's to take that heart." 

She patted him on the shoulder laughing, "You and you're mother have a good night!" 

Then she was gone, across the sidewalk very quickly may he add and into her house. Jim stared at the door for a moment utterly confused. His heart? He gripped his chest with his free hand. What could she have meant by that?

"Jim how do you start this oven?" His mother's voice rung out from the kitchen. 

Jim could have swore his heart skipped a beat as he shut the door hurrying into the kitchen to avoid a burnt dish from being prepared.

"Here mom wait it's fine let me cook dinner tonight okay?"

____

"You're never going to believe it!" He swung the door open as he spoke standing proudly, the book clutched under his arm.

She was burrowed under the blankets on her bed unmoving, it looked like a cocoon of sorts. He rolled his eyes figuring she was just sleeping as he stepped up to the bed dropping the book at her feet proudly.

"It took me so long but I got it, you know it was in restricted section? Who knew those dumb books you like would be so hard to get your hands on." He poked at her side through the warm material, to his dismay she didn't even say anything. 

”Hey what's your problem? I got the book you've been dying to read and you can't even talk to me?" 

She rolled over suddenly looking at him square in the face and he took a step back nearly tripping over the stack of books next to her bed. Then like he'd been drawn forward with gravity he drew closer kneeing down at her side. "No, not now. I..we that's not fair!"

"It's fine I promise, thanks for getting me the book though." 

He said nothing else getting back up he put the book on the stack and then sat on edge of the bed, rocking back and forth thinking.

Eventually he curled up at the bottom of the bed with one of her blankets unable to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long, it’s not even that long I’m sorry I lost all my progress and then had to rewrite almost the entire thing but it’s finally here so..yay?
> 
> Warning: this is a horror/au some later chapters may have graphically written scenes,but I’ll be sure to have a warning in the beginning for anyone who doesn’t want to read.


	3. Impromptu Meetings

He had a right to be worried right?

His mind was working overtime,thoughts so jumbled it kept him up nearly all night.

It irked him how calm she remained in the morning, sipping out of mug that was filled to brim with creamer,there was no in-between with her taste. She either drank it black like the darkest night or dumped so many creamer's in it looked like plain milk.

He'd never like the taste of coffee it was like a mouthful of dirt to him.

While he finished scraping the eggs off his plate, she finished off her mug not saying a word and disappeared back upstairs, probably going back to bed.

Lucky.

He could feel the chilling presence of golden eyes watching him from the doorframe of the office down the hall.

It didn't bother him though, as he set his plate in the sink knowing they'd clean it before he was even out of the house for school.

That's just how it worked around here.

_____

To say Jim was nervous was a clear understatement, it wasn’t that he couldn’t handle a new school but being in a new town with a bunch of unfamiliar faces made him wary.

Downstairs he found hear the clanging of kitchen utensils, so maybe school wasn’t the only thing making him a tad bit nervous. In retrospect he knew his mom was just trying to help but torching breakfast wasn’t exactly helpful.

Jim didn’t have the heart to tell her pancakes were not supposed to be crispy.

She seemed more excited than Jim, talking about the good reviews the school had online. Which was a bare minimum website for faculty and new academic students.

He slipped the sweatshirt over his t-shirt, it was his favorite navy blue sweatshirt, sure it was plain but Jim just liked how soft it was. If it got too hot he could always wrap it around his waist.

Making sure he had everything in his satchel before swinging it over his shoulder, Jim prepared to stomach breakfast and then survive the school day.

When he got downstairs it was worse than he expected, the pan on the oven was smoking heavily, whatever was in toaster was probably gonna catch on fire soon and his mom was oblivious to both facts.

She was grabbing something the fridge, when she looked up about to say something Jim just pointed at the smoking pan.She quickly ran over to the oven laughing nervously, "My bad kiddo these still look pretty good though, I was just grabbing the eggs.

Jim frowned hanging his satchel on the back of his chair, "Mom you might wanna check the toaster too-it's uh smoking."

Barbara did a double take looking behind her, she dropped the pan of burning pancakes on the oven loudly with a clang and unplugged the toaster in a hurry, waving her hand over it. "You like your toast a little crispy right kiddo?"

He grimaced there was no way that toast would come out anything other than heavily burnt, it took all of his restraint to sit in the dinning room and watch his mom put cinnamon on fully blackened toast.

The plate that was put in front of him didn't look edible but his mom was smiling so proudly, Jim couldn't hurt her feelings even if his stomach would pay for it. "Thanks mom, this looks pretty good!"

He poked at the burnt toast with his fork. When she turned her back heading into the kitchen, Jim quickly tried to scrape away the excess of burnt toast with his fork. He sighed when it didn't work, hoping maybe they'd have to leave before she insisted he eat breakfast.

They ended up in the car ten minutes later, Jim had tried to find something salvageable from the burnt breakfast on his plate but was unable to.

He sighed leaning up against the cool window, fog had settled over the streets in early morning. Hopefully school wouldn't be so bad, at least tomorrow he could look forward to making his own breakfast and lunch.

Closing his eyes and listening to the rumble of the car Jim patiently waited until they arrived.

____

The school pavilion was large and rows of lockers crowded the walls, Jim could feel eyes on him when they were walking through the area but there were very few students around this early before school started.

As they turned the corner toward the main office Jim could have swore he saw a wash of blonde hair disappear from around the opposite way.

Barbara lead the way as they stepped into the main office, it held an attendant at a desk and two rooms behind it that housed the principal and someone else that worked for the school.

The woman at the desk said she'd call down the Sophomore councilor and while he was on his way, they could go get the paperwork sorted with the principal. Jim was forced to take a seat while his mom disappeared into the office on his far left to finish off the final registration forms.

He stared at his converse as he waited listening to the woman staple papers together.

The school looked alright, sure it wasn't fancy but what could have anyone expected with a city population of under five thousand.

There were cracks leading up the concrete wall across from him and he found himself tracing them up and down with his line of sight, it looked like an earthquake of some magnitude had caused the wall to fissure.

Definitely likely considering California was a hotspot for earthquakes.

From outside he could hear shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor, a man bustled through the door fixing his tie with one hand as he walked.

He was pretty short was the first thing Jim observed but probably taller than him still. His slicked back black hair was messy at the ends sticking up frayed. With eyes the weirdest mix of brown,yellow and orange.

He caught sight of Jim sitting on the chair. "Ah you must be the new transfer student yes?" He spoke like his voice was supposed to have some sort of accent but it sounded plainly English, maybe he wasn't from America?

When Jim nodded at him and the man smiled politely, "Well I'm Mr.Galadrigal."

That would explain why he didn't sound completely American his name must have been from another country. It certainly wasn't one of the common last names from around here.

They were led on a tour around the school when Barbara was finished signing the papers, It was actually a lot bigger than Jim thought.

Mr Galadrigal talked as they walked telling Jim about the curriculum and some things that would be happening around this time of year.

A fall play, football season and simple high school stuff like that. "So is there anything else we should know before I get out of your hair Mr.Galadrigal?" Barbara asked.

He ran a hand through his hair like the comment left him confused. "Well I can assure you James here will be safe, this school is a good place in town. I'll show him around the rest of the school and then he'll attending his classes."

Barbara seemed happy with that answer, she smiled at Jim. "Alright then kiddo I'll see you after school?" Jim tightened the strap of his satchel uncertainly. "Yep you got it mom."

She was about to leave and turned around heading towards the front of the school when a man rounded the corner carrying a stack of papers, they stopped before colliding and the man apologized with a smooth voice.

He held a pen between his fingers, situating homework papers to his side with an arm.He shook Barbara's hand introducing himself as a History teacher, Mr.Strickler with his graying hair and green eyes he looked like an English professor, the blazer wasn't helping his case either.

Though whatever joke he cracked must have been incredibly funny because his mother was laughing with him.

Jim frowned, watching them talk like his mom had completely forgotten she had to be at work. A hand on his shoulder made him turn to look at Mr.Galadrigal who was scowling at Mr.Strickler. They must of had a grudge or something.

"Let's finish up the tour alright?" He lead him away but Jim heard the history teacher calling out that it will be a pleasure having him in class.

The rest of the tour didn't take long, he showed him around the remaining halls and the Gym saying very minimal like seeing Mr.Strickler had irked his mood completely.

"That's everything and if you need anything at all dear boy please feel free to come to my office my door's always open."

Then he stopped realizing he was missing something. "Ah I forgot your schedule in my office come along then, we've got time luckily." As they walked Mr.Galadrigal finally asked Jim another question, "So James what was San Francisco like?"

Jim was surprised he actually knew where he was from, this man had at least took the time to look at his transfer papers."It was nice, I mean the big city's always crowed but I liked it alright."

He seemed rather fascinated, "I see that's interesting, I've never been I'd love to travel sometime though perhaps a road trip!"

Jim raised an eyebrow "So you've never been anywhere but California?" Mr. Galadrigal smiled "Oh no dear boy I've traveled, quite a lot actually, New Jersey is quite nice but it wasn't to me and my husband's liking so we moved to the west coast.”

Jim blinked taking a moment to process what he'd just said, Mr Galadrigal noticed and began laughing "Is there a problem with that? I know it's a bit strange but-“

"No, no-" Jim cut him off quickly raising his hands. "I didn't mean it like that I think it's amazing! You and your husband are probably very happy together. I was just surprised!"

Mr. Galadrigal laughed again, putting a hand on Jim’s shoulder and it was then He noticed the plain gold band around the man’s finger. "Most people are, we've been together for a long time so it slips my mind people aren't completely for the idea."

Jim nodded stopping as they reached a door and the councilor produced a set of keys from his pocket. The door opened slowly while Jim was hit with the smell of ink and paper. It smelled distinctly like a workshop, the office was messy but it was mostly the stacks of books around that gave it that impression.

He was waved inside and Mr.Galdrigal was digging around his desk. "I must have misplaced it, please feel free to look around I know it's here somewhere."

Jim set his satchel down in the chair across front the desk as he walked around the room, listening to the rustling papers behind him. He kept his fingers off the spines of the books but read through the titles looking the little trinkets on the shelves.

There were picture frames lining a particular shelf along the back wall and Jim recognized the councilor immediately, the other man in the photos beside Mr.Galadrigal must have been his husband.

He was tanned with dark hair, it almost looked a tint green, held back from his face in either a bun or ponytail since it varied in the numerous pictures. They seemed very happy together, while Jim also noticed the other man seemed to always hide behind his husband's shoulder in the photos.

Maybe he was camera shy?"Ah I see you found my picture collection, his name's Arthur and I can tell you've already perceived he's camera shy yes?" Jim blinked wondering how the councilor had just read his mind.

”He'll tolerate a few pictures just for me, Actually he runs the flower shop in town. If you've been through town you may have seen it."

Jim could faintly recall seeing the flower shop when they were first coming into town and now that he thought about it, wasn't there a book store beside it? He decided to ask even if he was wrong.

"You wouldn't happen to run a book store in your spare time Mr.Galadrigal?"

He put a hand to his chin,as if in deep thought. "Oh perhaps, we were very lucky both store fronts were available when they were and please my last name's quite the mouthful you can call me Blinky if you'd like to."

"Mr.Blinky?" Jim tired it out frowning while the counselor didn't seem bothered at all, he held up a paper that he'd managed to acquire from his mess of desk.

”I found your schedule, you have Spanish first which is very unfortunate. I wouldn't want to be late to his class that man is quite dramatic." He warned Jim, handing the sheet of paper to him.

Jim went to retrieve his satchel putting the paper inside, "Thank you Mr.Blinky it was really nice to meet you."

Blinky held the door open for him smiling, "The pleasure was all mine dear boy and please if you ever have time, feel free to come by the book shop I'm sure Arthur would love to meet you.

Jim nodded waving a final goodbye as he turned the corner, Mr. Blinky was actually really nice, he just had this air around him that was welcoming.

Maybe he'd even make time to visit the book store.

____

First period went alright, thankfully he wasn't late but the curriculum was immediately confusing and the notes went by way too fast on the board, it was like he was trying to confuse all the students in the room.

Homework on the first day wasn't Jim's most ideal plan but he'd just have to get through it, the textbook didn't seem very helpful when he flipped through it.

His next class was history, it must have been with the teacher that was flirting with mother. Which made Jim's face pinch up with disgust, just plain gross.

Slipping past a crowd he looked down at his schedule making sure he knew where all these places were.

As he did so Jim nearly ran face first into a boy that was looking down at a comic book, he scrabbled backwards. Trying to avoid the boy with glasses that seemed like he was on warpath toward his next class.

Unfortunately they collided due to Jim not being able to back away fast enough, despite this kid being so scrawny he was a seriously fast paced walker.

“Ah!” He dropped the comic in his hands, Jim kneeled down to help him pick up his lost books and they nearly knocked heads, The boy looked up at him with big brown eyes, partially covered by messy brown hair. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you.”

His voice was quite with a hint of strain, like he expected a punch to he thrown at him. Jim handed him an algebra book back, standing up with him.

“It’s no problem, I tried to move out of your way but you were going fast.” Jim shuffled on his feet, as he stood really hoping he wouldn’t be late for his next class. That wouldn’t be the best impression on the first day.

“I’ve never seen you before are you new? A transfer student?” The boy was talking again, looking at him like he’d gained some confidence in his own voice.

“Yea I’m new, it’s my first day.” Jim watched the boy's face brighten into a crooked smile, holding out his hand and Jim trying to be nice took it in a light handshake, which he thought was a bit odd but did nothingness.

“I’m Eli Peperjack, I hope you like Arcadia. It’s definitely special.” Jim frowned gripping the schedule in his hand “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Just then the bell rang, both boys looked slightly shocked at how quickly the hallway had cleared out. “So um we’re in the same grade aren’t we? If you want I can tell you more about it at lunch?”

Jim blinked taking a few seconds to process the boy was asking him to sit with him a lunch, at least then he wouldn’t have to sit alone.

“Yea sure uh thank you? The boy seemed shocked Jim actually accepted his invitation. “Oh really that’s awesome! I’ll see you at lunch then!”

He made a fast getaway around a corner with his handful of books leaving Jim standing in the hallway alone, until he popped his head back around the corner looking red in the face.“I’m sorry I uh..forgot to ask you’re name?”

Jim opened his mouth, this boy was seriously all over the place. “It’s Jim.”

“Jim.” He tested it on his tongue once. “All right Jim see you at lunch then!"

This time he actually disappeared around the corner and Jim finally found use of his legs as he hurried down the hall fully prepared to be embarrassed by walking in late his first day.

Great, just great late on the first day he thought before he turned the door handle to his classroom.

____

Jim pushed through the crowd in the hall trying to find the cafeteria, he didn't exactly remember where it was, he'd gotten turned around at least two times in the past five minutes.

Eventually he found the doors and to his surprise there was Eli leaning on the wall just outside. He'd waited for him, the shorter boy waved him over. "Hey Jim! I thought I'd wait for you since we might loose each other in the cafeteria."

Jim smiled as they walked through the doors together. "Yeah thanks Eli that was really nice of you to do."

The room wasn't too big but there were plenty of students bunched up at the tables. The circular kind that shoved as many chairs at each table as they could type of cafeteria.

"It's no problem I usually end up eating lunch alone so it's nice to have a friend!" Jim nodded understanding having to sit alone, it didn't really bother him since he'd always caught up on homework back in San Francisco during lunch but sometimes it was better to have a friend.

Eli ended up leading the conversation as they waited in line, talking about comic books and his favorite anime's which Jim didn't mind.

They had both watched a few similar shows on TV or Netflix so they had a little in common. 

When they finally got up to order Jim swore that not one thing looked appealing, it physically made his stomach hurt at how bad some of the food looked and smelled. He was seriously debating just skipping lunch, which happened sometimes just because he'd done it in the sake of getting work done.

While his stomach lurched at the idea of eating the food he somehow managed a few things, some questionable macaroni and a sandwich that may have been beef.

He grabbed a milk carton and while looking back at Eli as he was saying something behind him, moving forward he didn't think anyone was in front of the paying scanner.He was wrong, crashing into someone accidentally he lost his grip on his tray as they slammed into each other. The food he'd gotten ended up on the other boy's shirt.

Which he did not seem to pleased about at all, Jim swore the boy must have been saying something or cussing at him but he could only stare at his face or more importantly his eyes, they were the most vibrant, electrifying green he'd ever seen in his life.

The ginger boy tried to wipe the food off his sweater vest which was a vain attempt.

Jim finally found his voice nearly choking on his words. "I'm so sorry I didn't even see you there."

  
The boy glared at him running a hand through his slicked back hair, the action reminded Jim of those 80's movies where boys use a bunch of gel to keep it back, but he figured it was just to keep it out of his face.

"Can't you be anymore careful? Do you even watch where your going?" His voice sounded smooth, yet somehow held a sarcastic tone.   
  
"I said I was sorry, I really didn't mean to." It was then Jim realized the entirety of the cafeteria had gone silent watching the interaction. Which made Jim slightly wary of who exactly he was talking too.

Even though this boy was shorter than him, Jim could just tell something about him was powerful. It wasn't that he commanded attention, but weirdly something Jim couldn't put his finger on.

The boy hadn't even had a tray all he'd gotten was a juice and an apple apparently Jim wasn't the only one wanting to avoid lunch altogether, It couldn't have been healthy though most people needed to eat a lunch to get through the day.

He took a bite out of his apple, staring at Jim with what felt like polished emeralds instead of eyes. His free hand still trying to swipe off leftover macaroni on his sweater, with speed Jim didn't know he possessed the boy threw the apple away and spun on his heel stalking out of the cafeteria.

When the doors closed and his figure disappeared it felt like everyone in the vicinity let out a breath they'd been holding in. Eli was behind him holding his tray, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Come on J-Jim let's just go sit down."

He lead them through the cafeteria into the pavilion where fewer students were sitting on benches or tables.

Eli set his tray on a table and Jim sat down across from him empty handed, well at least he wouldn't have to eat the horrible food.

Though it didn't make it better that he'd spilled all his food on that boy. He felt bad, if only he'd been more careful then maybe he wouldn't have tripped into him.

Eli was wiping his glasses with the edge of his t-shirt and when he put them back on he looked square at Jim seemingly shocked.

"Do you even know who you bumped into? You could have died Jim!" He sounded seriously frantic like somehow that boy was someone to fear.

"Eli I think that's seriously over exaggerating, I didn't mean too and I apologized."

Jim held his hands up confused at Eli's panic. "No, no Jim you don't get it that boy's like bad news. Him and his sister both, their on my list of suspicious people that's why I always watch out for them."

Jim frowned folding his hand in front of him. "Suspicious people list? Eli what are you talking about, who was that then?"

Eli looked around for a second like the boy would suddenly appear out of thin air beside him. "You don't know who Tobias Le-Fay is?"

____  
  
He was in the bathroom, scrubbing the stain with soap under the faucet. His phone his pressed against his shoulder as he spoke quietly into the device.“-just straight into me, it’s totally ruined what am I gonna do!”

“I’m sure it’s fixable, we’ll get the stain out and maybe the centuries of mold it’s probably got clinging on it but I know how much it mean’s to you.”He stopped scrubbing for a moment, it was true, he couldn’t count how many times people had said things about his sweater-sure it looked old but the article of clothing was the only thing he had left from his grandmother.

Then his face screwed realizing the jab while she’d been reassuring him.

“Hey I keep it clean! It’s not dirty well not until I got a tray full of lunch slung at me but that’s not the point.”

She laughed over the phone, the static making it sound louder than it actually was. There was a pause after the laugher, he could hear quite cursing over the phone.

Toby could feel his nerves spiking waiting a beat before he said anything else.“Are you gonna be home when I get back from school?”

The seconds felt like years before a response came.“At this rate I don’t think so..” She trailed off like there was more to say but nothing else came through the phone.

Toby swore under his breath, not realizing his sweater vest was soaking wet in the sink while the water was still running until it was too late.

He gripped the side of the sink looking into the mirror as he spoke. “I-I mean there’s a chance right? I still need help with my stupid algebra homework, you can’t leave me hanging.”

“TP I’ll be back in the morning, you got my homework didn’t you?” He grit his teeth, he hated when his questions were avoided.

“Yep I’m not that incompetent.”

“Highly doubtful, dummy..” static blared over the phone before her voice returned “fudge knuckle! I gotta go TP.”

The call cut out before Toby could even get in a words worth, he stared down at his sopping wet sweater watching the water run over it, "Yea see ya.”

In the end he couldn’t get the stain out, he’d have to wait until he got home. Wringing out his sweater and stuffing it in his backpack it bled through the cloth material but he didn't bother with it. Toby continued the day with just his button up on.  
He really needed to carry around a jacket or something he hated how he looked without his sweater.

___

The rest of the school day had gone off without Jim crashing into unsuspecting students or spilling lunch on anyone else.

He sat at his desk Spanish book open to the page he needed, he'd gotten a few other papers but most of them weren't homework-more like what to expect in that class and some simple textbooks that he didn't have to use yet. This Spanish was seriously stumping him though.

Twirling his pencil he flipped the page trying to find the slightest clue at what the answer may be. He'd spent nearly an hour on this one assignment and yet only managed to complete half the page.Jim figured a break wouldn't hurt, his mom wasn't home yet and it was almost sunset so maybe not quite time to start on dinner, no matter how much he wanted too.

His mom joked he'd become some world famous chef, Jim humored her while not quite believing the famous part and thought it would be a fun job if he did want to go to culinary school after he graduated.

It would be the most reasonable choice, cooking was something he always enjoyed and had no problem doing, almost like second nature to him.

In the kitchen he snatched a water bottle from the fridge, staring at the garbage bags that had yet to be throw out to the curb. Setting his water bottle aside Jim figured it wouldn't take long, the trash was coming tomorrow anyway.

He held the front door ajar with one bag and went back into the kitchen to grab the third one, most of the trash was from unpacking. The air was cool outside, the setting sun shining brightly on the blue tinged shingles.

Jim dropped the bags beside the empty boxes, going back for the trash-bag holding the door open and just as he was putting it beside the others heard a door slam from the neighbors house, a figure appearing from the open garage door, dragging a big bag behind them.

Though in the dying light Jim came to horrible realization, he recognized the ginger hair and green eyes of the figure approaching the edge of the driveway.

Tobias Le-Fay threw the dark green trash-bag to the curb, kicking at the metal trashcan beside it, like breaking a toe could somehow make him feel better.

He sniffled, lifting the sleeve of the purple sweater he had on, to his face and swiping at his eyes.

He looked upset, and Jim realized that wasn't the outfit he had on when he'd unfortunately crashed into him at school, it somehow made him look smaller? In a sort of hide away from the world kinda way. His hair wasn't pushed back, making it seem a lot longer than Jim expected. So much so it almost brushed his shoulders.

Green eyes were set on him and Jim blinked coming back to reality, concluding he'd been staring for who knows how long.

Neither one of them said a word, Tobias looked away first, scrubbing at his face with his free hand. A second later he reached up flicking the green earring he had on, It must have been fashion choice or something.

It was cool looking, The idea that a gold hoop would look awesome too popped into Jim's head suddenly. 

  
Tobias sniffled again, blinking rapidly as if he was trying to hide tears.Jim wondered if he'd been crying.

He gulped feeling like he was choking on sand, maybe this was a bad idea but he had to have courage here. He owned it to his new neighbor? after what he'd done at school, Jim could even offer to help get the stain out if Tobias hadn't already gotten it out.

"So, umm have you ever seen Gun Robot?"

Jim wanted to facepalm but that would make him look even dumber, He could have said anything else but instead he asked if Tobias liked some robot movie.

Surprisingly though he didn't seem confused or offended, he sniffled again clearing his throat before he spoke. "The first or the second one?"

_____

That's how they ended up watching both Gun Robot movies in one sitting, even going as far to argue about which movie was better and then Tobias just had to bring up the series that consisted of one good season and three horrible excuses for quality.

They both agreed the fourth season made no sense and destroying one mega ship did not mean they conquered the whole fleet.

Jim had made popcorn, they sat together on the couch, enjoying the background noise coming from the show and at least now Tobias didn't seem quite as upset.

To fill the time of boring scenes in the movies they went back and forth asking one another questions. Of course the first thing Tobias asked was where he was from and Jim told him all about the big city, since the ginger admitted he'd never really been anywhere expect Arcadia.

Jim found out Tobias had a sister, his mother was the newly appointed mayor and his father was out of the picture. He didn't go into detail but was honest when he said his father died when he was young.

They actually had a lot more in common then Jim would have ever thought.

Tobias was unpredictably very funny, he was a jokester at heart, that much Jim could tell. Though like Jim had seen with most of the people in Arcadia, he too was conflicted.

Every once in a while he'd look out the window toward his house, just glancing and he said it was due to the fact that he didn't know if his mom wanted him home yet. Jim could understand that,maybe his mother was strict or something.

He had the nicest smile Jim had ever witnessed, his braces didn't get in the way either.

In another lifetime they could have been best friends since birth or something like that.

By the time his mom got home from work they were talking up a storm, "-And it just exploded! I had been playing it for so long it overheated!"

Jim hid a smile behind his hand. "So your telling me your such a video-game addict, you literally made a console overheat and then explode?"

Tobias laughed holding his hands out as he explained. "It wasn't my fault honest! The console must have been faulty after all it was-" He stopped mid sentence, smile slipping off his face.Jim frowned looking at him. "It was what?"

Tobias shrugged throwing up a hand. "It doesn't matter, it was just a stupid story."

"What? I didn't think it was stupid, I thought it was funny." Jim wanted to say more, encourage him to keep talking about a subject he seemed to love so much but kept himself from doing so.

The ginger turned his head toward the window suddenly, watching as a Sudan pulled into the driveway. Both boys heard the garage door rumble open.

Jim saw panic flash across the boys features and calmly assured him. "It's alright, it's just my mom she'll be happy to meet you. After all we're neighbors right?"

Tobias made a face in the window, turning around as he sat next to Jim. Silently fidgeting with the edge of the purple sweater he was wearing.

”Hey kiddo I'm home! I got some more groceries and-oh who's this?"

The garage door had swung open to reveal a smiling Barbara Lake holding an armful of brown grocery bags, Jim quickly got up to help her with the bags, sipping two from her arm as he made his way to the kitchen.

"This is Tobias, he's our neighbor mom."

Barbara turned to look at the ginger staring at the rug in the living room like it was the most interesting fabric ever before he looked up smiling slightly. "Nice to meet you Ma'am."

The doctor smiled, "It's nice to meet you too and no need for that formal stuff it makes me feel old. I suppose you two are friends?" She looked back at her son with the most excited smile.

Jim laughed awkwardly "We only just met today mom, But Tobias is pretty awesome."

His eyes found those green orbs from the living room and Tobias smiled back, "Awsomesauce you mean." Jim raised an eyebrow but Tobias didn't elaborate.

  
After they put up the bags down on the counter, Barbara and Jim returned to the living room. Jim taking a seat beside Tobias while his mom sat in the chair across the room.

Their conversation was light,simple things. She seemed rather happy that they were getting along, saying it was good Jim had met a friend.

Barbara even went as far as inviting him to dinner sometime and Tobias nodded slowly, like even he could tell Jim’s mother’s cooking was atrocious which was impossible since he'd never met them until today.

From their first meeting in the cafeteria Jim would have said he seemed like some mysterious loner, now it was like a full 180 nothing he'd initially thought about the boy beside him was true and Eli claiming Tobias and his so called 'sister' were bad news just seemed impossible.

Tobias seemed nice and oddly formal, he kept accidentally calling Barbara ‘ma'am’ instead of her name. His mom must have drilled etiquette into his backbone because he couldn't seem to break the habit.

"Sorry." He apologized, scrunching up his features as if he expected retaliation. Barbara laughed, gently telling him it was completely fine.

After awhile Tobias said it was about time he return home, awkwardly getting up and giving a short wave as Barbara opened the door for him.

Jim waved back, smiling as he watched the boy’s figure disappear out the door.

Barbara closed the door with an excited laugh, "Kiddo! Look at you already making friends, Tobias seems like such a nice boy."

He laughed, peering out the window as he noticed the ginger boy in the light of the garage went around the side of his house disappearing from view. Why didn't he just go in the front door?"Yea, he does seem really nice mom."

____

Tobias swore under his breath, hugging his sides tighter through the sweaters material, the porch outback was fairly new yet unused, his mother was always in her study so she never had time to sit out here.  
  
He clambered up the stairs, knowing the curtains would be closed on the sliding glass door. Slumping down on the first chair in arms reach he stared out at the dark forest, it was quite, way too quite for a night like tonight.

Fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweater, running his fingers over the worn out cuffs he knew she'd probably kill him if she ever found out he'd taken it from her room but what was she gonna do? Its not like she was here anyway.

The sweater was all he had right now, she wasn't here to argue with him or give those stupid oddly comforting talks that always got through to him.

  
He glanced over at the door again halfway expecting her to pullback the curtains and flip him off dramatically, sticking out her tongue as he ran after her through the house determined to cut her down with a pillow from the parlor. Nothing of the sort happened though, it was still.

  
The inside of the house was just as cold as it was outside. So he'd wait here, Tobias would sit on the porch till morning.

Waiting for Claire to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long and I’m not even happy with the final product. Anyway enjoy? And if you find any mistakes let me know it’s greatly appreciated!


	4. Always Lurking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go bump in the night. Sometimes you get lucky other times you don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been two months... but I promise I’m not abandoning this story haha I’m just really bad at time management..I doubt I could ever get a scheduled update time on this story because I’m so horribly inconsistent but enjoy?  
> Oh and if you find any mistakes let me know!

Jim thought it was a bad idea, he'd never been a bad kid. He wasn't like those kids that snuck around at night and vandalized stuff with spray paint and broke car windows.

He'd always tried to avoid conflict and more so trouble like second nature it wasn't in him to fight or injure someone.

Somehow though he'd been convinced to sneak into an active crime scene, how he switched sides so fast was astonishing. Eli had upright begged him to come after all he wouldn't wanna go alone.

A bunch of texts and one long phone call had Jim out of the good of his heart getting his bike from the garage and meeting the brunette at sunset.

God, he never would have done something like this in the big city but this was for a friend right? So that made it okay? Yeah definitely not, but Jim still parked his bike in the alleyway and waited patiently for Eli to come blazing around the corner.

It had been about three days since he met Eli at school and here he was breaking into a store with him, man that friendship progressed fast.

In all honesty he did enjoy Eli's company, they traded numbers the second day Jim had been at school and while it was mostly Eli texting him about stuff he found online or new theories he came up with Jim couldn't say it was bad. One thing he learned about Eli, the boy was a huge conspirator theorist, he threw out names and bits of information that just didn't piece together.

It was truthfully alittle shocking how much he knew about everyone, like he ran his own hacking ring or something. Eli could have given Jim an entire essay about each resident in Arcadia Oaks and that was just putting it lightly.

Jim didn't have to wait much longer,hearing the screeching of tires as the brunette nearly ran him over as he came speeding into the alleyway. Eli hoped off his bike, leaning it on the brick wall as he turned to face him

"Sorry Jim, I didn't see you there."

He pointed at his right eye, the skin around it swollen and purple. Jim grimaced "Its fine Eli I get it, you should probably ice that up more though."

"It'll be fine I've had worse, Steve just got lucky this time I guess." Eli shrugged pulling off his backpack as he began to dig through the contents.

Jim couldn't help feeling angry at what some bully had done to Eli, he'd learned about the school bully Steve Palchuck all too soon.

He was the kinda cocky guy that fit the stereotype to a tee. He'd heard someone call him a blonde oaf in one class, it seemed like he had it out for Eli too.

Choosing to seek him out above anyone else. Weirdly using Eli's last name as some half cooked insult, Steve seemed strange himself though in an oddly unexplainable way, just from his attitude. Jim didn't understand him, but understood enough to know that he was bad news.

The shiner Eli had was pretty nasty, yet he somehow shrugged it off like nothing.

That Steve guy certainly had a lot of guts, he'd done that during gym class and Eli refused to go to the nurse, not even when Jim pleaded with him too. "I got it!" The bespectacled boy produced a piece of crumpled paper, smoothing it out on the concrete.

The paper was covered in what looked a poorly drawn layout of the store, complete with scribbles of half words and sticky notes stuck together.

Jim looked over Eli's shoulder, following his finger as he pointed out the backdoor they were going to open and get into the store.

He swallowed, nerves were eating him up from the inside. Yesterday he'd heard it on TV, while using the sound of people talking as background for cooking dinner.

A break-in that turned into a missing person's case, the last they'd seen of the person was on the security cameras from the store. To make it more confusing the man missing wasn't responsible for the break-in, Jim had seen the grainy footage after he walked out of the kitchen, a news reporters voice blaring from the living room.

Two shadows slammed through the glass window, obviously fighting. The first man, managed to get away from the other.

Disappearing further into the store and then bolting out the shattered remnants window pane scattered across the ground minutes later. The police had only identified the missing man, unable to get a concrete look of the thug attacking him.

Mr. Kanjiar Everard

The same man that owned the very moving company that had moved him and his mom into their home not a week ago.

It had to be some weird coincidence.

"It shouldn't take long I promise I just need to see if I can copy the camera footage." Eli rolled up the paper slipping it back into his backpack standing up.

Jim frowned at him, scrunching up his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Are you sure this is okay? We'd get in serious trouble if we got caught Eli."

Eli gave a nervous smile in retaliation forcing his gaze toward the back entrance of the store. "We won't get caught Jim I promise, this is just really important for my research, I'm really thankful you agreed to come."

He stopped adjusting the straps of his backpack. "Most people would just ignore my theories but if I have proof then everyone will have to believe me!" His balled fist landed in his other palm as he spoke.

Jim sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously. "I trust you Eli I just don't want us to get in trouble."

The brunette boy nodded his eyes glimmering and then began making his way down the alley, Jim followed slowly, observing as the shadows took over in deeper parts of corners, around trash cans and other items littering the expansive alley.

It'd been a smart choice to meet during sunset, at least then by the time they'd made it into the store no one would see them under the cover of darkness.

A car rolled past alley on the street filling the passage of brick with flicking shadows until it passed on, the whispers of wind trailing into their alcove whirled in Jim's ears as they neared the back door, hidden partially by a dumpster.

Eli stepped up his eyes trailing brick blocks checking for a camera, seeing none he drew closer. Tugging twice on the handle before he let go, dropping his backpack off his shoulder and unzipping a front pocket.

Jim knelt down beside him as the shorter boy produced a small metal tool, a lock pick, did Eli just happen to carry everything in that backpack? It took him a few tries while Jim kept watch making sure no one came into the alley.

It was fortunately desolate, maybe the citizens of Arcadia Oak's didn't like night because most seemed ready to avoid it. It was definitely strange, but then again it wasn't some big city that never slept.

The door creaked open as Eli took a step back, a mixture of excitement and nervousness played out on his features, he motioned for Jim to follow inside and shaking his head, while taking careful steps through the doorway Jim wondered what had lead him up to this moment.  
  


_______________

He'd been on his way to meet Eli frankly though he started off a bit early, only to get a good look at the square and maybe a few of the stores hopefully even find a kitchen appliance store.

The square was nice enough, Jim even biked by a taco truck.

He rolled around the corner coming to a stop in front of a store that housed Vespa in the display window, what he'd give to have one of those.

It sucked that he only had his learners permit, and besides it's not they could afford a Vespa, the price tag was pretty much insane on one of those things.

Still he could dream.

A shiny red model caught his eye, glimmering paint shinning in the sunlight.

Eventually he stopped daydreaming and began wheeling his bike down the sidewalk, considering he still had time before meeting Eli it wouldn't hurt to look around a little more.

Most of the shops were older, even vacant spaces left for time to rot away at. While waiting at a crosswalk Jim saw the sign for Galadrigal Literacy.

  
He contemplated it for no longer than a minute before heading across the street.

While coming up to the flower shop, with plenty of eye catching and bright flowers something caught in his bike tire causing him to look down.

A piece of paper sat lodged in his wheel by the wind, the breeze was light enough that he could pull it away without ripping.

He was about to look over the paper when a voice called out."Sorry! you didn't wreck or anything right?"

Jim glanced up, staring at the girl who stood no less than a few feet away, how had she gotten there so quick?

He opened his mouth unable to speak, finding it hard to form words while looking at her. She was pretty, more than that but Jim couldn't quite describe it.

Brown hair pulled into a messy short ponytail, though noticeably her bangs were purely white, tanned skin, brown eyes that were closer to molten gold with all the flecks of color swirling within.

The sunlight shining just over the buildings on the block made them seem to glow as she looked at him, while a line of freckles slipped over her nose and painted her cheeks.

The girl, now looking slightly concerned raised an eyebrow. "Uh hello, are you okay?"

Jim blinked realizing he was staring, oh god it was just like when he met Tobias. He felt utterly mortified.

"Yea, sorry I-uh I'm fine, the paper just caught my tire-"She nodded, adjusting the stack of flyers in her arms.

Her fingers played at the edge of her jean jacket as she spoke, Jim silently admired all the pins she had clipped to the jacket.

Her outfit was certainly cool, ripped tights with a dark high-waisted skirt and a tucked in hard rock shirt mostly covered by her jacket. He could infer she must have been to a handful of rock concerts, some of those pins looked vintage.

"Good." She laughed a little before continuing "I was hanging these up and the wind is making it impossible to get them pinned down." Jim swallowed awkwardly, forcing himself to look down at the paper. It was a play of some sort, the script was messy and made it a bit hard to read.

"So-these are flyers for a play?" She nodded looking from the paper to him.

"Yep it's for the drama department at Arcadia Oaks High. Their putting on Macbeth." The drama club, that's right Mr.Blinky did happen to mention that they were putting on a play in the upcoming weeks.

"So you uh-go to Arcadia Oaks?" Jim heard a car horn blare behind him and that got both of their heads to turn at the loud sound.

It was just someone going too slow through an intersection, When he turned back around she answered him. "Yeah, you're new to town Im gonna guess?"

The way she said it, made it seem painfully clear that he was an outsider in this small town. "I am-actually could you tell?"

She laughed in a way that made Jim's heart beat faster, "I've never seen you around before and practically everyone knows each-other in this town."

"Oh well I mean it's a tiny town-but it's nice, not like super nice but I-sorry." Jim took in a deep breath, feeling like he was humiliating himself in front of her.

"It's cool, nothing to be sorry about this town sucks." She sounded bored, like living here had put a great deal on her shoulders.

Jim was going to laugh and seemingly agree with her but, A man came walking past briskly with a husky on a leash, the dog though wasn't matching his owners pace as he stopped to bark at both of them.

Jim jumped backwards as the leash pulled taunt, the girl flinching behind him as it made to snap at the both of them.

The man yanked hard on the leash pulling the dog sideways quickly and continuing down the street not even apologizing.

Jim watched the snapping dog cautiously until it seemed a safe distance away, only turning back to notice the girl was clutching her side, a look of pain flashing over her features before slipping away almost instantaneously when she noticed his eyes on her, the stack of flyers nearly sliding out of her grip before Jim dropped his bike to help grab them fearing they'd scatter to the wind.

"Thanks" She said the single word coming out strained as Jim looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure your okay?"

He wasn't too sure if her jumping back out of the dog's way had been the cause or something else.

Letting go of her left side, she gently took the stack of flyers back from him, their fingers softly brushing. "It's nothing, just an old injury."

Jim frowned pursing his lips, taking a step back after realizing how close in proximity they were, close enough to count her freckles his mind reminded him embarrassingly "If your sure." He answered.

Meeting his eye's the corners of her lips upturned, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I am, I've gotta go but it was nice meeting you Jim." She left him with that, not allowing him a word's worth, the shadows of approaching night seemingly helping her disappear from his view.

The realization that he'd never told her his name went over his head, he was too busy running his fingers over the place where they'd touched.

The only thing he did notice after a few seconds was that he never got her name.

Looking up he stared down the sidewalk, an empty shadow filled street met him. Where had everyone gone?  
  
_________________

It took about two blocks before he caught up with her, she was so caught up in her own racing thoughts that it nearly caused her to miss his shadow.

In the next alley she found him waiting, leaning on the bricks smiling like a fool, fiddling with his sleeve.

"You must really like him because that's the first time I've seen you smile all day." Toby said.

Claire rolled her eyes and stalked past him into the alley, shoving the stack of flyer's in his stupid smug face.

Of course he'd been somewhere nearby, probably laughing his ass off. "He wasn't all that but whatever." She said unimpressed, biting her lip.

Maybe he wasn't all that but he was certainly something. A klutz with his words and nervous energy basically spilling out of him.

Definitely something.

Toby laughed, throwing the flyers to the ground letting them scatter, wasn't like anyone would care if they were put up or not, as he watched Claire pace.

The rhythmic thump of boots filling his ears. "Aww please you liked talking to him, I doubt you got anything go though?" He said with a certain smugness implied.

Claire sighed shaking her head no, slipping her bruised hand into a pocket of the jean jacket she had on.

Silently thankful that when she met Jim he didn't point it out, might have just added another problem to her list, she didn't need some new boy with piercing blue eyes to feel sympathetic toward her.

It's not like she deserved his sympathy.

Guilt crawled its way up her throat in a way that burned fierce and Claire forced herself to swallow it down.

Toby avoided looking directly into her eyes. His soles scraping the cement as he fumbled with words. "It's fine we'll try something else, there's an explanation we aren't seeing here." He assured.

"You think we have time to try every possible solution?" Words spoken in spite, She turned on him then, staring into his eyes with the intensity of a predator looking down upon its prey.

He met her eyes, a tremor of fear rolling down his spine. The silence between them was overwhelming.

Toby looked away deeper into the alley feeling guilty for even making her come with him into town today. He shouldn't have asked at all.

If he'd just gone to do it on his own.

They wouldn't have had this problem, why did he always have to rely on her?

Claire was staring down at her scuffed boots when he looked back, frowning as the gears turned in her head. After a moment, meeting his soft green eyes she spoke up voice echoing in the alley.

"Stop looking so guilty it makes you look stupid, let's go get taco's and if you say no we're going anyway." Toby smiled softly, a taco sounded pretty good right now.

They disappeared out of the alley silently, leaving the wind to deal with the useless papers.

If Jim had been anymore observant he would have noticed they'd been dated for two years ago.

________________  
  


The store was quaint, a little shop with a back room for employees and boxes stacked on boxes holding miscellaneous product. Glass fragments crunched under the soles of his sneakers as he walked, Eli's flashlight illuminating their path.

Rows of shelves had been turned over or shoved away for things to be scattered across the floor.

Magazines from the rack thrown across the small space like Mr.Everard had chucked them at his attacker. It definitely resembled a crime scene with all the yellow tape marking the front entrance, a wooden board nailed up to cover shattered window remnants.

The shadows were alive playing tricks with the fading light, it occurred to Jim that no lights were working in the entire store so soon they'd be completely left in darkness. He couldn't tell if that made him feel better about the situation or horribly nervous.

Another car rattled by slowly in the darkness it's headlights bright on the walls, slowing for only a moment until it turned the corner quickly. Jim let his mind wander for a moment, what could have transpired not two nights ago in this very place.

The attacker on the grainy film had been looming, larger by a shy bit than Mr.Everard, with a dark hood and the cover of darkness it was impossible to tell what gender or recognize facial features for small moments that the attackers face appeared in frames.

Mr. Everard had only been identified because he had looked up pleadingly at the single store camera for several spare moments before the attacker came back to swing at him.

It must have been terrifying Jim suppressed the shiver threatening to roll down his spine, his jacket suddenly didn't feel warm enough.

He spent a little longer wandering around, little trinkets and useless objects crushed underfoot.

Seems like no one had really bother to clean up the actual crime scene. Wind hollowed outside, causing the remains windows up front to shudder under it's powerful force.

Eli quietly called for Jim, carefully making his way to the back room as to not break anytime else on the floor, he found Eli hunched in a swivel chair.

A greenish blue glow barley enough to fill half the space shadows consumed in this small room. He turned motioning Jim to his side, "Apparently there's only one camera here but the footage wasn't wiped so I can download it onto this flash-drive and then we'll be out of here."

Jim let out a relived breath he just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible, the less time here, the less probable they were to be seen.

Eli smiled with a toothy grin, typing away opening an unfamiliar folder and inserting his flash-drive into the computer's compartment.

It made a weird sound, like getting a text message but another secondary screen appeared and a loading timer popped up,indicating how long.

"It should be done in a minute, this old things slow but it'll give us what we need." Jim looked about the small room finding papers and pictures tacked up, his foot unconsciously tapping out a rhythm on the tiled floor.

Eli swiveled around in the chair his finger pressing down on the keys like it would somehow speed up the process.The computer made another sound, the bar on screen fully loaded.

Glass shattering sounded like a resounding gunshot both Eli and Jim whipped their heads toward the door, slowly coming to a realization something else was entering the store. Both of them silent as the crunching of glass grew louder in their thunder eardrums.

Eli yanked the flash-drive out of the computer stuffing it in his pocket and booting the machine down as he motioned for Jim to follow, his shaking hand snaked around Jim's wrist and lead him to the employee door.

Scrambling with his phone Jim turned off his flashlight, both of them leaning together on against the wall.

Jim struggled to take quite breath's, worried they were going to get caught or worse. Whatever had busted the window was walking around, heavy sounding footsteps hitting the ground in slow resounding steps.

Scenarios ran through Jim's head at a million miles an hour, this definitely wasn't the police and not some angry owner. What if it was the thief? Returning to the store for who knows what?

Whoever was in the store was beginning to get antsy as it knocked something over with a huge crash, causing Eli to flinch beside him.

The shorter boy looked freaked out, his eyes were wide and he kept lifting up on his tiptoes to lean around the ajar corner of the door. Jim couldn't see whatever he kept glancing at nervously but from his expression it wasn't good.

He swallowed hard taking a deep breath in through his nose. A noise that sounded like rumbling thunder echoed out from the front, like some wild ferocious animal had invaded the store.

The timbre alone shook the bones in Jim's body, he pressed himself tighter to the wall hoping that alone would help. The back door was at least ten feet away, it was unlocked but making it past whatever was ravaging the front of the store seemed impossible.

It was some wild animal right? A bear or wolf looking for food no way that was a person.Suddenly sounds from the front stopped, it went eerily quite.

Only the stuttering breaths from both boy's could be heard, Jim swore his heartbeat alone would give them away at some point.

The seconds turned into a minute.

Another minute pasted and everything stayed still.

Silence must have cleared them as safe because Eli looked up at Jim, letting out a small relived breath.

Seemingly composing himself, his hand was still wrapped around Jim's wrist with nervous force, his finger were calmly on the skin of Jim's wrist. The dark headed boy could understand his fear after all his hands were sweating out of nerves.

Jim was going to say something, but his eyes strayed just a little past Eli and his heart stuttered to a stop in the moment.

He literally felt his heart skip a beat, surely.

Hellfire pits of red were aimed right at him, staring with a crazed predatory glare in darkness from the door. Jim couldn't scream, he couldn't move, his body was petrified on the spot.

Eli opened his mouth, trying to shake Jim before the sound registered in his mind.

The towering shadow loomed toward the door only taking two thunderous steps before it's grotesque face was close enough to make out some of the horrifying details even in the darkness.

Huge disproportionate fangs glinted against the shadows, saliva dripping from its maw in disgusting strings and a burning putrid smell of rotten flesh emanating in the very air. Those red pits of hunger were so bright it blurred Jim's vision.

Eli scrambled back, dragging Jim along as the most ear shattering roar spilt through the store.

Glass crashed in the background as the monster gave chase for them, barley fitting through the door frame as its hulking body lunged forward claws scrapping at the ground like nails on a chalkboard.

Jim finally allowed himself a breath, short and stuttering, heart thundering as they made it to the back door, running for his bike as the sound of a jaw snapping shut clicked like a bomb going off behind him.

Eli nearly tripped ahead of him, gripping the handles as he wheeled his tries around toward the exit.

Jim scrambled to get on his bike, adrenaline pumping. They tore off onto the paved street, Jim leading despite not knowing where he was heading.

Eli's frantic breathing could be heard as they peddled faster. A garbage can came careening through the air at light speed as Jim took a quick look over his shoulder, yanking on his handles and barley swerving out of the way

"Take a left!" Eli screamed from behind frantically voice shrill, as another metal can soared dangerously close to them.Jim did so, tires squealing as he got an eye-full of the terrifying creature giving chase from behind.

It was huge, a mass of shadow bigger than any animal he'd ever seen. Leaping over parked cars with its huge paws, screeching metal hitting Jim's ears as he realized that thing was picking up the car.

Lumbering body lifting the ten ton vehicle with ease, Jim's mouth dropped ajar pedaling with all his might when he realized it was going to throw the car at them.

"Take the alley it's beside Stuart Electronic's!" Eli was beside him now, gasping for air, his features panicked as Jim found the small alleyway barley large enough for his bike just as he heard the car slam into the ground with a deafening boom.

Screeching metal scrapping along the road, Its broad arms reaching out as Eli just barley avoided its deadly claws, Jim looked back nearly collapsing in relief that it couldn't fit through.

They shot out from the other side Jim looking for somewhere to hide, desperately searching as Eli followed him closely.

Without much time he pedaled on instinct and ducked behind a truck, not getting off his bike in fear it would suddenly show up but ducking down enough to hide.

Jim could barley breath, he forced himself to take shallow breaths, unable to calm his racing heart.

Eli was scanning the area around them eyes darting around with frenzy, his entire form shuddering as he pushed up his glasses with a shaking hand.

"I..I didn't want to be right.." His voice breaking quietly, he put a hand over his mouth, trying to trap the sounds threatening to burst from his throat.

Jim couldn't speak, let alone respond.

He hadn't realized it before but he was shaking too. Silence did not mean safety. It hadn't the last time so why should it now?

He slowly reached out for Eli, straining his ears for the slightest sound. His fingers found Eli's clammy hand, the shaking boy stared at him.

His eyes were like saucers, round in disbelief as a horrific screech of metal broke the silence. The very truck they hid behind was lifted like a toy car revealing its hideous maw gaping at them, ready to swallow them whole.

The street lights gave just enough light off that Jim could see it's awful mouth upturning in a disgusting display of teeth.

It was smiling at them, a deadly and murderous smile.

He didn't need to see anymore before they both shot off, taking corners and alleys at continuous frantic speeds.The roads were empty, sidewalks vacant of life, where the hell was everyone? They needed help, Jim felt tears burn at his eyes.

How could everyone just disappear?Streetlights flickered as they peddled toward the bridge.

Eli was beginning to lag, from being beside Jim now he was a few feet behind.He looked over his shoulder fearing Eli would stop pedaling completely. At the end of the street Jim saw it round the corner, huge form slowing as if to toy with them.

Giving a chance for escape, only for it to show back up and snatch it right away.

"Jim, the canal, go into the canal!" Eli yelped, his voice strained and panicked.The bridge's support beams shot up high into the darkened sky. It was easy to pick out a street away as Jim raced around the corner.

Headlights broke through the darkness, bright and beaming as a car roared across the bridge.Jim swerved to avoid the car, it was going so fast if they'd collided the impact surely would have killed him.

Unfortunately he had other life and death quarry's to worry about in the moment.

A roar broke the emanating silent night from a street behind him and Jim fearing for his life didn't look back as he lifted his front tire and launched into the canal full speed.

Impacting the cement jarred his senses, tires squealing as he quickly braked wheeling around and glancing up just as Eli launched off the side,The monster mere inches from swiping at the panicked boy.

It was far from over as the beast didn't seem deterred, leaping from the very place it stood the ground cracking under its heavy impact.

The sheer force enough to send both Jim and Eli flying, their bikes scraping along the canal.

He lifted up off the ground, arms aching.

Jim barley had time to react before Eli's terrified scream pierced the air, horrified Jim wasn't fast enough to do anything as claws sunk through Eli's skin like a paper shedder, the sound alone was sickening but seeing skin being ripped apart so easily made Jim's stomach revolt.

Eli barley had time to scramble back, legs failing the farther he tried to move away. His damaged arm hanging limply, the skin or what was left of it hanging in shreds, Jim swallowed his courage and snatched the biggest rock he could find off the canals ground.

He threw it,hitting the monster in the head, bouncing off harmlessly but now he had the monsters attention, at least Eli could have time to scramble away.

Jim ran toward Eli, pulling on his remaining arm and dragging him along as he dug his shoe soles into the canal side for traction.The monster wasn't far behind, Jim pushed on shoving bushes and branches out of the way.

He knew they didn't have much time, but stopping quickly and leaning Eli on a tree he tugged off his sweater.

"Hold out your arm." Jim whispered, he couldn't see the gory details but the metallic smell of blood permeated in the air.

Eli made a sound as Jim wrapped his sweater over the injury, tears running down his face as he bit his lip. Jim tightened it, making sure it would stay then helped Eli lean on him as they moved toward the road.

He stayed alert listening for snapping branches or seeing glowing red eyes, when they made it to the sidewalk Jim nearly stepped out into the road until he heard a blaring car horn.It came at them like a freight train.

The car squealed to a stop before them, window rolling down with an audible creak. The face behind it baffled Jim, Mr.Blinky was sitting behind the wheel, looking nervously at the woods bordering the road. "Get in! We haven't much time!" His voice laced with panic.

Jim didn't have time to process, only knowing they were in imminent danger and Eli was slowly loosing consciousness he yanked the back door open, helping in the smaller boy in, then slamming the door closed as the engine rumbled to life.

The car peeled away and off the street, Jim nervously glancing around when he noticed another man in the car, just like the pictures, Mr.Blinky's husband sat in the passenger seat.

His bright green eyes were locked onto Jim at least that's what the boy assumed until he realized the man was gazing past him out the back window, when he realized why his heart hammered in his chest, ever louder.

It was following them, as Mr.Blinky swung the car around a corner it's head reared around the side of a building.

"He's following." Mr. Blinky's husband rumbled with a deep voice, it was oddly soothing despite being spoken at such a low pitch.

"He? That things a he?" Jim asked panicked, he checked on Eli while waiting for answers, gripping the seat as the car swerved, making sure he was keeping pressure on his arm with Jim's hastily tied sweater.

Eli hadn't said a thing, his pupils were blown wide, his breathing staggered as he stared down at his arm like it might fall of, Jim didn't know if he could assure him it wouldn't at that second.

"It's quite hard to explain right now James we need to get Eli to the hospital." Mr.Blinky said from the front.

Jim opened his mouth desperate to ask for answers, but a hand on his arm stopped him. Eli stared with a pleading look as if begging him not to.

He obliged with a yearning struggle for answers creeping down his spine and leaned back in his seat, trying to calm his racing heart.

The car braked hard as another car slammed down in a heap of metal beside the vehicle, car horns blaring from every direction, a roar shaking the windows, Jim gripped the seatbelt hard knowing that alone wouldn't save anyone if the car flipped.

Mr.Blinky put the car in reverse and Jim turned around toward the back window in horror as he realized the monster was right behind them.Just as it touched the bumper the councilor floored it, slamming his car into the monster. The impact was enough to send it underneath the car, tries squealing and engine rumbling.

Mr.Blinky threw the car in drive and sped ahead, taking a turn too fast and demolishing a stop sign in the process.

"Sorry! My apologies!" He yelled out the window and Jim couldn't tell if he was apologizing to the monster or the stop sign.

The car was quiet for a moment, Jim tired to focus on taking even breaths.

Hands shaking, he barley had enough strength to stay awake as the adrenaline drained out of his body.Eli leaned his head on Jim's shoulder, he was shaking too, knuckles white from gripping his upper arm.

Blinky's husband turned in his seat, a deep seated concern twisting his features. "We're almost there." He said, not quite smiling but assuring them with a look of gentleness.

Jim hadn't seen the hospital since moving to town, but felt relief fill his bones when the bright light illuminated the dash.

The next few minutes were a flurry of events, running in and calling for help, Eli being lifted onto a stretcher and being taken away. Questions that Jim couldn't answer at the rate they were being asked.

He understood the staff was just trying to get answers but Jim could barley form a sentence let alone give them a detailed explanation of what hadn't happened.

They wouldn't believe that a pair of 16 year old boys had been attacked by a monster, Jim quickly decided saying it was an animal attack would gain less questions.

He had to slowly explain they were biking along the side of the road, a shadow jumped out of the bushes and attacked Eli, they got a ride here and that was it. When he finished Jim realized how dull that sounded, how easily the story could be picked apart.

Fortunately the staff seemed to buy it, asking him to take a seat in the waiting room until they could contact his parents or get him a ride home.

White lights flooded his vision as he was sat in a waiting room chair, looking down at his hands Jim realized they were covered in blood.

The events of just mere minutes ago stormed his head, he clutched his hands together, fingers itching to find a sink and wash off the sticky feeling.

A maelstrom of thoughts raged forth, what if the monster didn't give up so easily? It could be waiting for him outside, what if it broke in?

"Jim?" A voice called out obviously surprised.

Jim's head shot up meeting his mother's gaze from across the room where she stood in her lab coat and scrubs, he couldn't even muster words his feet lead him as he practically leap into his mother's arms. "Are you okay kiddo, what happened?" Her voice laced with concern.

"I-I'm fine mom I just-" he shuddered, taking a deep breath before continuing. "My friend got hurt, I don't know if he's gonna be okay."

"Oh Jim, is it the boy they just brought in? I was with another patient but from what I heard a few minutes ago he was stable."

Eli was gonna be okay.

"I'm more concerned about you kiddo who's blood is that? Were you hurt too?" She asked holding up one of his hands.

"It's not mine-I just need to wash it off."

Barbara smiled, looking slightly less concerned now that she realized it wasn't her son's blood, "There's a facility bathroom where you can wash up, but are you sure you didn't get hurt at all? from what they were saying it was an animal attack." She gripped his shoulder lightly and lead him away from the waiting room, only to make sure they stayed together for the first time that night Jim felt safe beside his mother. 

  
“I'm fine mom I promise." He reassured, looking over his shoulder toward the door as he was lead further into the complex hospital walls.

_____________

He'd seen a lot in this town.

Things went bump in the night here.

Monsters tried to eat curious children.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter Blinky took a deep breath,Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder the gentleness in his touch was always deeply comforting.

"They'll be okay, Safe with other people." His husbands deep voice assured.

Blinky took his shaking hands off the wheel, using both hands to grip his husbands larger yet somehow delicate hand off his shoulder.

He smiled, contemplating his tangled thoughts for a few moments, now he most definitely owed James an explanation and he'd given him his word, Guilt struck him hard, Children didn't need to know the horrific tragedies hiding throughout Arcadia's plain town.

They should be focused on school, not being chased down streets in utter darkness running from indescribable danger.

Blinky turned the ignition and stared up the engine giving one last glance toward the emergency doors of the hospital before pulling away and out onto the street.

______________

A few days earlier

They'd taken residence in the the master bathroom in one of the unused rooms on the second floor, it had the largest cabinets which meant Toby could store more supplies in the cupboards under the sink.

Claire sat on the vanity beside the sink, her legs dangling off the edge.

Toby heard the sink running behind him as he unclasped the clip on the first aid kit, setting aside a roll of bandages, the scissors and tape. "I could do it myself you know." She didn't sound angry just frustrated.

He rolled his eyes, picking up the supplies and setting them on the vanity next to her. "Maybe, but I just wanna help." Toby offered quietly knowing she'd relent.

Claire sighed, positioning herself so she held out her arm for Toby to inspect and could stare into the mirror while he worked.

She didn't like mirrors, they unnerved her to a certain extent. Afraid that perhaps one day her own reflection wouldn't be looking back.

Instead of focusing on her own face she silently traced Toby's figure as he wrapped the gauze with careful trained fingers, It made a blazing fire burn low in the pit of her stomach that he'd had to learn how to effortlessly complete such a task.

He'd only learned for her.

Guilt had ridden up in his chest that he hadn't been able to do anything once upon a time. So he'd spent hours practicing on himself.Burning himself out just so he'd be able to help the next time,

Sometimes he'd get so angry his hands would shake, barley able to apply the gauze. Claire knew he wasn't mad at her, He was mad at fate, whatever strings had been pulled to put them in such a position.

When it was finished he pulled away, putting everything back in its rightful place in the box and slipping it under the sink.Standing back up he held out a hand, Claire took it hopping off the sink as he slipped his hand under her shoulder supporting their shared weight.

They ended up in the parlor, booting up the game system.

Claire leaned back on couch wary of the ache in her ribs. Toby handed her a controller as he settled down below the couch his back pressed up against it, wrapped in a blanket.

The night was filled with them bantering about who would claim the title as champion in Smash Bro's.


	5. Needless Ideals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim just wants some stability, no man eating monsters today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh plot? am I starting the plot maybe,this chapter took a lot longer than expected but I’m happy with it. If you find any mistakes please let me know!

The weekend went by sluggishly, much to slow for his liking. Jim didn't have anything occupying his scrambled mind. Saturday night he woke up in a cold sweat terrified of a dream he couldn't quite recall.

Eyes of burning coal straight from the depths of hell followed him, day and night. He double checked the locks on the front and backdoor, made sure the windows were sealed. Paranoia crept up his spine quickly infiltrating his mind.

Jim rationalized the night during breakfast and throughout the day, trying to convince himself it'd just been a really big bear.

Expect there was no way what had chased them had been a bear.

The way it had stalked them through the streets, that monster was humanoid or at least had some capabilities to think like one. But bears could stand on two legs, but they couldn't throw cars across a street. 

Jim knew whatever that thing was lurked somewhere in Arcadia still. Staying indoors seemed like the only safe option so he chose not to venture out, fearful that monster would be waiting for him. It felt childish but Jim was extremely cautious.

A knock at the door Sunday afternoon interrupted Jim's constant worry, a familiar face greeted him as he edged the door open a few inches. Tobias stood on the other side, a dark sweater bunched up at his wrists as he stood nervously fidgeting with his hands.

  
When he noticed the door opened slightly his eyes perked up searching for the figure behind the door. "Sorry to bother you Jim I..uh came over to ask if you wanted to hang out?"

Jim pulled the door open further, sunlight hitting his face. "Of course I'd wanna hang out I wondered where you were, you kinda disappeared too I haven't seen you since-"

Tobias finished his sentence like clockwork, not meeting Jim's eyes. "We first met, yeah sorry about that something sorta came up and I had to help my sister so.."

"It's fine I understand, Family's important." Jim clarified, leaning on the door. Tobias smiled "Awesome, I'd hoped you get it after all you and your mom seem really close anyway." 

  
Jim opened the door further, letting Tobias through with a quick check to the street, nothing thankfully. "Yeah my mom was always there for me when I was young, so we're there for each other but that's kinda cheesy isn't it?"   
  
Tobias looked genuinely surprised. "No, I don't think that's cheesy I wish I had the kind of relationship you do with your mom, it feels like mines never around."

"Really? Being the mayor must take a lot of time out of her day, but she's never around?" He laughed as Jim lead him up the stairs, "Not at all, it's pretty much just me and Claire." 

Jim smiled as he sat down on his bed letting Tobias take a look around his room before sitting down in his desk chair. "Is that your sisters name? Claire."

He nodded, eyes scouring the room with curiosity "Your rooms really cool and you'll have to meet her sometime, she went somewhere with mom today though, wouldn't tell me."

Tobias turned at the sound of a phone vibrating, it was sitting on the desk so he picked it up and handed it over to Jim. He was silently surprised at what the text said. "Oh it's just from my mom,she's coming home early today."

"You had anything for lunch yet?”Jim asked setting his phone aside, cooking wouldn't only help take his mind off the dangerous monster lurking somewhere in Arcadia but he plainly liked cooking for others too.

The ginger smiled "Are you a five star chef or something and I don't know about it?"

It was so easy to talk with Tobias, like clicking together puzzle pieces, as he was cooking Jim noticed the way he pronounced some things weird, it wasn't wrong just didn't sound quite up to this age in time.

Jim procrastinated on asking him if he'd ever seen anything strange in Arcadia, eventually after putting some spice on a dish he outright asked.

"Have you ever seen anything strange living here?" Tobias was leaning on the counter, idly twisting a ring on his thumb. He looked up eventually watching Jim flip the contents in the pan.

"How strange?" He asked with a smile.

"Like, oh I dunno a twenty foot hulking monster?" He looked a but surprised to say the least, "Jim, your saying you saw a monster?"

"I mean I know you have no reason to believe me here Tobias but I have somebody who can back me up?" His braces were on full display as he grimaced at the raven haired cook. "Who exactly would be backing you up here?"

"Eli Peperjack?" His jaw dropped, in a way that his hands fell flat from where they were situated under his chin.

"The conspirator theorist? Don't tell me he dragged you into something..oh Jim you didn't." 

Jim gave a pained smile, the garage door rumbling a distant reminder. "He said it was important and honestly something about the whole thing he was looking into seemed suspicious."

"Is this about that one dude that is missing?" He asked.

"You heard about it too?" Tobias nodded slowly looking toward the garbage door before he spoke.

"Me and my sister were curious about it too, that guy has lived here his entire life and then just disappears after one big incident?" Jim frowned confused about what incident he was referring too.

"Wait what incident are you talking about?" 

The garage door opened with a creak, "Tobias it's nice to see you again." Barbara hung her bag at the door then came into the kitchen planting a kiss on Jim's forehead. "That smells delicious honey, is it for lunch?"

"Yep mom, I made enough for three you want some Tobias?" He looked surprised looking between mother and son.

"I don't wanna-"

"Oh that's nonsense stay, have lunch with us Jim here is the best chef's in the world." He laughed, turning off the stove. "I think that's laying it on a bit thick mom." 

Lunch was nice, the three of them sharing stories, Tobias seemed fascinated with the fact they lived in the big city once again, he asked if they had any amazing museums with fossils and geo's.

Apparently he wanted to be geologist, even though he seemed a bit embarrassed when Barbara asked about what he wanted to do after high school. 

"I haven't really thought about colleges honestly my mom isn't exactly the type to let me go across the continent for schooling." He chucked nervously hands splayed in front of him sitting in the chair beside Jim. 

Barbara smiled gently setting down the glass in her hand. "That's perfectly okay if you haven't put too much thought into it Tobias a lot of people don't know what to after they graduate high school, you've still got a year or two so there's nothing to stress over." 

He smiled nodding in understanding, the edges of his mouth downturning as he spoke though. "Of course thank you Ms. Lake, two more years that's plenty of time."

When they'd all finished lunch Tobias gave his compliments to the chef, laughing as he admitted he hoped Jim became a chef because his food was delicious.

"Five stars maybe six if that's even possible? That's the best lunch I've had in weeks." He admitted with a sly smile.

Jim looked away feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, he was used to his mom complimenting his cooking but not other people. It still was still nice praise from his new friend. 

The feeling of company dissipated all too quickly after Tobias said he'd have to leave soon, uneasily casting glances toward his house. It made the dark headed boy wonder if something more was going on, he thought back to how Tobias had said his mother was strict but other than there was no evidence of anything suspicious going on.

Domestic abuse was common and easily misunderstood, even if it wasn't physical. He'd know Tobias less than a week and figured with little knowledge that something about his own home made him super nervous.

When Tobias said his goodbyes slipping on his shoes, Jim noticed his eyes weren't filled with unease rather they were empty, devoid of surplus of emotion Jim had seen looking past the window with.

Jim tired to push away the itch in the back of his throat, watching as Tobias opened his front door and slipped into the home across the street with ease. "We should invite him to dinner sometime Jim, I think it'd be good for you both."

Barbara's voice echoed as she descended the stairs. He nodded but wasn't truly paying attention, was there something going on with his new friend?

* * *

Toby didn't particularly like smoke, just like his dislike for coffee, the smell seemed to stick to his clothes like a lurking wraith.

The bonfire burned low that night and Claire threw another piece of wood onto the dying timber to start it back up.The lawn chair squeaked loudly as she stood up, reaching for another piece on the wood pile.

Toby curled further into his chair, wrapping the blanket around his legs tighter.

It was just them out here, they weren't invited to the big weekend bonfires after school.The kids at school often distanced themselves from him and while it kept bullies from ever thinking about singling him out Toby couldn't help but feel alone.

Even Claire had friends, though she rarely spent time with them they always hung out with her during school and invited her out.

She refused usually, forgoing party's and reckless teenage stuff to be with Toby, that's how she'd always been. He couldn't even be mad at her for that.

A breeze blew through the trees and Toby inhaled slowly, the smell of cigarette smoke filling his lungs, he knew someone must be on the back porch, they weren't too far from the house anyway. 

Toby turned slowly the side of his face illuminated by the fire as he stared pointedly at her. "You know what we've gotta do right?" Claire closed her eyes, the corners of her lips upturning as she spoke.

"It's in the restricted section right? All you've gotta do is distract him long enough and I'll be out the door." Toby frowned his face pinching up in the fire light. "It's gonna take little more then you just walking in and taking it off the shelf."

Claire smiled, her teeth flashing. "They won't see me come in at all, If you really want that book I'll risk it." 

The steel in her voice was enough to know she was determined to get the book and everyone knew when Claire set her mind to something she didn't exactly give easily up or at all for that matter.He admired her determination to a point until the very same trait got her hurt or worse.

Toby turned back to the fire, sighing. His first thoughts trying to contemplate a better solution, maybe one that wasn't so reckless. "I don't want you to go that far it's dangerous and you know it, maybe the book has what I want but I don't want it if your gonna be reckless."

She nodded her eyes drifting to the tree-line growing distant, After a while she answered him."Don't worry so much, I feel like that's all you do sometimes and I'm not reckless."

"I think I have a right to worry, especially with the people I care about." He huffed. "And if your not reckless then I'm not a worrier."

"Alright fine, I-I'll be careful. I'm not stupid, it's not like the bookshop is heavily guarded. Stealing from Mr. Blinky isn't the greatest option but you know he won't just hand it over to us."

"You never know when they could be watching." Toby said nervously, the thought alone made his skin prickle.

"I hope this book has the answers you need Toby, I really do." Claire got up after that stretching, putting another long into the pit before turning and looking at him with a calm eyes.

"You gonna be out here for much longer?" Toby shrugged knowing sleep would catch up with him one way or another. "Until it dies down, you going in?"

"Yep.” Her voice echoing around him.He barley saw her leave,her shadow melding into the woods, she disappeared so easily Toby always worried she wouldn't come back.

He wasn't one to rush into things but getting the information the book was still around was big, Maybe he could get a comic or two but borrowing the book was everything to him. Telling Blinky could result in a number of things and most of them were not good. 

If Claire wasn't reckless and just snatched the book everything would be fine even if he had to yet again rely on her to do it for him.

Toby stared at his hands in the light, he felt useless, all this time and what did he have to show for it-nothing was what he was reminded with. Past failures flashed like flickering lights in his head, a kaleidoscope of chances and wrong moves.

Times where he wasn't strong enough or smart enough. 

They needed answers, Toby wanted the truth.

He had to do this.

* * *

Monday came and went, Jim got a long text from Eli saying he was home and alright but they seriously needed to talk when he returned to school on Wednesday.

His bike had made a hasty reappearance in the garage, just sitting there leaned up against the wall like nothing had ever happened.

A few scuffs on one side but other than that nothing out of the ordinary. How did it get here was the thing that nagged relentlessly, Jim knew he'd left it abandoned in the canal. At least Eli was alright, a lot of stitches and thankfully little nerve damage he said but it would most definitely scar.

Somehow that didn't seem to stop the stream of things spewing through the speaker of Jim's phone that he wanted to investigate once he got the all clear. 

The monster had nearly taken Eli's arm off, He should be thankful it was still attached to his body. Eli running around looking for the very monster that had nearly killed him didn't seem like the sane choice. 

Jim couldn't fathom his utter excitement, they'd nearly died and had no idea what that thing was or what it was capable of yet, the theorists seemed ready to jump head first into danger. Eli's fascination with the monsters lurking in town were dangerous.

All Jim wanted were answers, the only way he'd get those if he spoke to Mr.Blinky. When he first met him he seemed so kind, ambient a bit strange but somehow he knew they'd been in danger no less saving them, perhaps he seemed a bit stressed but not utterly freaked out at seeing the monster thundering after them Friday night and that fact alone made Jim highly suspicious of the councilor. 

Surely he knew something, a simple answer that would allow Jim to stop creating his own solutions. It hadn't been some bear nor had it been his imagination. 

  
By Tuesday the creeping sensation that had dug under his skin didn't seem ambient to ever leave him, sunlight streamed through the large windows at the side of the classroom, Jim tried to focus on his paper, writing down a few words before loosing concentration and letting his thoughts scramble. 

At least during the daylight hours safely was a guarantee, no way in hell that monster would be seen by the entirely of Arcadia.

"-As I was saying the Classical Era was duly important to many and even now repercussions of that time still linger around the globe." Mr. Stricklers voice cut through the fog permeating around Jim's mind. He looked up watching as Mr.Strickler pointed at a diagram on the whiteboard, a reference to English architecture. 

  
The bell rang suddenly causing students to spring up ready to head onto their next class. "We'll continue on tomorrow then-have a splendid afternoon." Mr.Strickler said as he stepped away from the board, moving to his desk looking to begin paperwork.

Jim collected the few notes he'd managed to scrawl on his paper shoving it into his folder and slipping that into his satchel, grabbing his pencil while he slung the bag over his shoulder. 

"Mr.Lake a moment?" Mr.Stickler's accented voice asked from where he sat. Jim turned around fiddling with his satchel unable to get it comfortable on his shoulder.

"Of course Mr.Strickler is there a problem?" Maybe this was about his lack of note taking during class, Jim wondered briefly if he was going to be told he needed to be more attentive.

"Why of course not, I just wanted to ask how your adjusting to the new classroom setting I know moving to a new environment can be quite hard on an individual." He explained, a pen Jim had seen throughout class held in his hand, maybe it was just a special pen or something.

The rhythmic clicking of the cap opening and closing slowing Jim in his response time as he contemplated."It's been good, everything's fine so far Mr.Strickler." He was careful to word his response, not quite sure what to say when he'd just experienced the tip of the iceberg.

Clearly there was plenty more the town was hiding but Jim hoped he wouldn't need to ever see any of it."I'm glad,you should be able to make it your next class on time but-" He pulled out a blank note card from his desk drawer hastily writing down a number.

"Give this to your mother will you? I'd like to give my regards." Jim nodded trying to seem at ease while taking the note with a frown as he left the classroom.

Was his history teacher trying to hit on his mom? Jim stared at the phone number as he weaved through the crowd, maybe it'd be better if he just threw it away.

* * *

Tobias invited him to come with him downtown right after the bell rang for seventh period. They were both sitting in the back of the class as the teacher was holding a conversation with another faculty member at the door.

"Hey Jim would you wanna maybe-come with me to this bookstore downtown? I've gotta see if they have a new comic I've been wanting for a while in stock."

All Jim could think about after the question left his lips was Friday night, running for his life downtown was an experience he'd rather not relive so soon. But he swallowed his fear, as long as the sun was up he'd be fine, people were around when it was daytime they'd be safe.

  
He wanted to spend time with Tobias anyway, reaching into his satchel for a pencil he produced one, all while answering Tobias. "Sure it sounds fun, is there a comic place downtown?"

The boy trucked a stray hair behind his ear in a motion that was eerily familiar, Jim blinked watching him confused, swearing in the back of his head he'd recognized that from somewhere else."Oh well there's not actually a comic store, it's like a bookstore but the owner gets a crate of comic books every few weeks for some costumers even though he's more familiar with older literature."

  
Tobias said frowning when he saw Jim staring off into space. He snapped his fingers in the teenagers face, "Earth to Jim? You still in there?"

Jim laughed shaking his head lightly "My bad sorry, I'd love to go." That seemed to be enough for the ginger as he turned back around with a nod in his seat. 

After class was over he hurried toward his locker, putting away most of what he carried in his satchel, on the bright side there wasn't much homework today.At least he wouldn't have to comb through the Spanish textbook for nearly an hour tonight.

Tobias appeared like a ghost, Jim hadn't even heard him approach. He was fiddling with one of his backpack straps which seemed older than time, Jim hadn't seen a leather book bag quite like that before.Of course he carried a satchel so he shouldn't judge, Tobias looked up at him speaking with a readiness.

"Are you rea-" Tobias was shoved backwards, stumbling a few steps as he wobbled unsteadily but stayed upright. A shadow loomed over him with a crooked smile.

"Look at that still in the way Tubby." Steve Palchuck wearing his usual football leather-man jacket took another step closer intending to shove him again, Tobias was quicker than anyone gave him credit for he step sided when Steve's arm shot out.

Jim backed up, closing his locker as Tobias motioned for him to head for the exit.The ginger opened his mouth still trying to shoot warning glances at Jim, fearing he’d be caught in the crossfire. "You know I don't care what you're sister said Tubby she's not here to protect you today."Steve growled his usually styled back dark blond hair falling into his face. 

Jim decided in the moment balling up his fists as he stepped in front of his friend. "Why don't you leave him alone Steve." Steve's crooked teeth snapped into a snarl, his hand catching Jim on the shoulder shoving him effectively away with strength Jim didn’t know he was capable of.

"Mind your own business loser." He growled advancing on Tobias quickly, for his part the shorter boy didn't flinch.

Green eyes locked with brown orbs and Jim feared the worst, unable to move any closer."I'm not scared of you Steve and I don't need my sister to protect me from some bully like you." His voice cut like ice, sharp and unmoving.

  
Steve raised his fist prepared to throw the first punch until-"Gentlemen school's been dismissed for today don't you think it'd be a good time to head home?" Mr.Stickler stood not far away, hands clasped behind his back.The blonde froze straightening immediately and dropping his fist like some obedient dog.

"Of course sir." Steve sounded unsure, taking a step away from Tobias then another backpedaling until he disappeared completely from both boys views.

"See you tomorrow in class Jim, Tobias." The teacher said as they passed completely calm his eyes trailing them.

"That was weird right?" Jim asked unsure, clutching at his satchel with both hands as they made it to bike rack.Tobias looked away for a moment as if contemplating. "Yeah your right it was." He said pulling his bike away and hopping on.

"Have you been downtown yet?" They set off at a comfortable pace, stopping at the crosswalk."I mean just once but I uh didn't see much and you're okay right he didn't hit you or anything?" A car let them go and both turned a corner, avoiding the few people waiting at the bus stop.

Tobias seemed confused for a moment before the emotion slips off his face answering Jim. "I'm good but you should be more careful I wouldn't want you to become one of his targets."

"If your sure Tobias I just didn't want you to get hurt." Jim peddled forward looking back when it seemed the former had stopped, he was laughing quietly leaned over his handlebars.

Eventually he looked up at Jim with his smile full of metal. "Tobias sounds so formal you know only my mom calls me that, you can call me Toby if you want."

Jim smiled back feeling just a bit lighter, Toby lead the way for the remainder of their trip, quietly pointing out good food places or nice shops. The town seemed safer during the day, more people running errands and hustling down the sidewalks.

It was a comfortable presence wafting around everyone that seemed alive. Jim felt oddly safe being downtown with him. He'd have to ask Toby about why so many people avoided the night, sure night meant more ability for danger but literally no one being outside? It could have been a one time thing somehow Jim wasn't too sure.

Galadrigal Literacy looked the same as it had when Jim had first seen it, with chipped paint and an aging feel it still seemed oddly inviting as they parked their bikes he heard Toby call out to someone.

"Hi AAarrrrggghhh!" Jim saw his shadow before he ever saw the man, he was tall, much taller than expected. Blinky's husband held a watering can aloft as he waved to Toby. Smiling softly and giving him a gentle fist bump with his free hand when he got closer.

  
Toby turned to Jim looking almost proud standing beside the large gardener. "Jim this is Aarghaumont or Arthur for short."Jim looked up quickly realizing how nonthreatening he looked or rather radiated within the air around him, a large flannel shirt with printed green flowers and dark khakis covered by a plastic apron and rubber boots.

"It's nice to meet you Mr.Aarghaumont" The man's dark eyes were gentle as his lips upturned in a smile conveying his calm emotions to a tee, his voice was deep as he spoke but soothing. "Arthur is fine, Nice to meet you Jim."

He set down his watering can and lead them into the bookstore, disregarding his dirt stained gloves into the front pocket of his apron.

Toby had pulled out his phone shooting off a quick text to someone as he looked up for barley a second then began typing again, putting his phone away just as quickly as he'd pulled it out.

Jim was frankly astonished with the bookstore, he'd never seen so many books crammed into such a small space before. Lining the walls and some in piles on tabletops. There were other commodities that filled the store, things that looked to be hundreds of years old.

"Ah hello-" a dark red curtain was pulled away from the back wall exposing the librarian, he seemed slightly surprised at his guests a certain air of uncertainty in his eyes before he smiled warmly.

"James, Tobias it's nice to see you both again." Mr.Aarghaumont had moved past the store counters giving his husband an assuring light tap on the shoulder, a silent gesture before he headed back outside likely going to finish watering the plants.

Toby waved as he left, then turned and began excitedly asking if Mr.Blinky had gotten a new shipment, the Librarian huffed with an exasperated voice.

"Tobias we get the shipment the same time every few weeks, you can go get the box if you'd like while a have a word with James." He smiled, quickly heading toward his destination the Librarian turned to him a look of seriousness.

"You know where it is don't you?" An assuring yes was heard as the red head disappeared into the back. Jim immediately wanted to ask, nearly spilling every question he'd contemplated in the last two days.

Mr.Blinky stopped him with a hand, his features molding into something of concern. "I know you've got many concerns and questions dear boy but I cannot answer them all, I'd rather not involve you into such a dangerous situation James. You deserved at least safety."

"But-I that thing was going to-it's was going kill us Mr.Blinky you can't tell me you want me to be safe when it could come back at any moment." Jim said frustrated all his emotions from the last few days spilling out, so conflicted and worried for his own safety not to mention his mother's if that monster attacked. "James I can promise you that monster will not come after you, I give you my word. I should have found you both sooner I'm deeply sorry either of you were traumatized."

Blinky sighed his face pinched, laced in a foreign expression. "Mr.Blinky I just wanna know what that thing was, why did it come after us? Did-it have something to do with the store we were in?" Jim looked toward the curtain making sure Tobias wasn't near, feeling time slipping through his fingers for answers.

Blinky's eyes widened surprise strewn in his face. "What store James-" At that moment did Tobias make his grande entrance, bursting through with a huge box filled to brim with comics. "You'll never believe what I found! This is an awesome shipment!" 

Jim felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, Mr.Blinky looked slightly concerned speaking even quieter as Tobias approached. "This conversation will have to wait till another time." Jim bit back his disappointment, he could wait just maybe if he strangled the patience with his bare hands. 

* * *

Claire stared at her phone his reply short yet consistent. _'2nd floor, fifth shelf on the right._ '

She could do that, her sneakers squeaked loudly in the alley, stepping through puddles of rainwater that had trickled off the roof from last nights storm.

The bookstore's backdoor wasn't locked, almost like Mr.Blinky was inviting thieves into his store.

Her hands ran along the spines of age old books stacked in the back, she took quick inventory glancing around at the miscellaneous trinkets Mr.Blinky had collected she reached out to touch a glass filled with some green substance when she observed it was covered in a thick layer of dust, taking a deep breath she realized the room was reeking of dust and Claire had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from sneezing.

That'd definitely blow her cover, she peaked through the curtain separating the back room from the bookstore and saw them.Mr.Blinky behind the counter while Toby and Jim were sorting through comic books left in messy stacks.

The bookstores owner pulling out another stack from the box when Toby said something about how 'it wasn't the right issue' Claire suppressed an eye-roll knowing he wasn't trying to be picky on purpose like usual, instead buying for time. Mr. Aarghaumont was nowhere to be seen which made her slightly weary of slipping up the stairs.

She moved like a shadow, barley pushing aside the curtain with a slight flutter of cloth and ducking under another counter.Footsteps and quick shuffles moved across the room, someone was looking around.

She peaked hesitantly over the counter watching the culprit. Jim, with his blue eyes and dark raven hair taking in all the extensive books.

Claire bit her lip and crouched back down, two options out-weighting most possible ideals. He could see her and possibly say something with his current trajectory a few steps would put him up to the other side of the counter, Mr.Blinky would most likely walk over an ask if he had any questions exposing her.

Another thought always buried in the back of her head sprung up like a rising corpse from the grave she could-The bell attached to the door rang loudly, drawing everyone's attention and that gave Claire the moment she needed to bolt up the spiral stairs, barley making any noise as she pressed her back up against a shelf in the furthest, darkest corner.

Chills ran up her arms as she realized what she was doing and stopped immediately, dropping low she crawled behind a stack of books precariously leaning like a bad imitation of the Tower of Pisa. It was a miracle alone it stayed steady and didn't crash over."Blinkous I have no time for pleasantries, my father left something in your possession and I need it back immediately!" 

The gruff voice sent an arrow of panic right through her heart.She leaned out from behind her hiding spot, watching the tall brute named Draal Everard slam his only fist down on the counter.

Claire almost felt a shred of sympathy for him-almost.Toby took a step back away from the counter, placing the comics he had been browsing over down, unsure if the clearly angry man would do anything rash.

Blinky tried his best to de-escalate the situation, raising a hand in a firm gesture. His brows coming together as he spoke slowly. "That's quite rude Draal I may in fact have something of your father's that he tasked me to keep but if you can't respect everyone in this store I see no reason to treat you as a costumer."

"I'm not costumer dammit I just want what my father had left here Blinkous." He spit lowly, the narrow glare of his eyes pinned on the librarian.

Blinky sighed, frowning he turned to the boys simultaneously stepping away from his counter. "James,Tobias I'll be gone for only a moment." Claire watched him pull the thick red curtain aside disappearing from view as the blonde brute stood huffing and crossing his arms.

He looked like some angry bull, She turned away eyes roaming the shelves she could see from her hiding spot. Fifth shelf..there it was, faintly recalling what Toby had described the books outer shell looking like.

A dark reddish cover, hardback, partial leather covering, thick scrawl on the back that wasn't in English. She spied it just as the back downstairs curtain was pulled open again, Blinkous returning empty handed as Draal stomped toward him. "Well Blinkous where is it! Don't tell me you've lost my father's book." 

"Draal calm yourself there are other places a book can be in a bookstore." The librarian retorted gaining a stiff glare. 

Claire scooted backwards knowing if she were to reach the book she'd have to expose herself for a moment to reach the rug hanging over the balcony railing. Why Mr.Blinky had some old rug hanging from the second story was beyond her.

It wouldn't be far after that, all she'd have to do was grab it off the shelf then get down the stairs and out the back door-"Ah now I remember I placed it upstairs, your father wanted some discretion so it wouldn't be confused as another book or have it misplaced." Claire hurried ducking behind the rug pulling her knees up to her chest, the first spiral stair creaking as her time ran shorter. "Mr.Blinky wait!"

Toby called out trying to buy her time. "Tobias what-" Claire lurched forward, her hands snapping up and snatching the book as she skidded to a stop in-front of the shelf. Just as thundering footsteps crashed on the stairs Draal's angry voice telling Blinky to get out of the way. She rolled, crawling behind a wooden table pushed against the railing.

The book was heavy in her arms, flipping the cover open she stared at the messy handwriting invading the front page.

'Properly of Kanjigar Everard'

God dammit, Toby of course he wanted the only book an angry man was fuming for, it was her luck of course he'd decide to come collect his fathers book today, she could hear him coming closer his boots heavy on the floor as he swore looking for the book lying in her hands. 

Blinky had come up behind him, yelling that he shouldn't be treating such age old books so carelessly. They'd both see her if either came up to the shelf where the book was supposed to be. 

Her heart raced at the thought, Claire chewed on her bottom lip trying to think with her limited time. She peaked around the table and saw both of their silhouettes not ten feet away, Draal made his way closer pulling down books and letting them hit the floor. 

"Where is it Blinkous!" He raged, throwing another book."It should be on this shelf-over here." Blinky said, approaching with a hand on his chin. Either ignoring or not noticing Draal's hostility.

Claire took a deep breath deciding. An ice cold sensation filled her chest to a chilling degree, crawling up her throat, digging its ice cold talons into her shoulder’s-"Ah move I'll find it!" Draal shoved Blinkous away from the bookcase footsteps careening toward her, she'd be found, it was-

Claire stumbled out onto the street, gripping the book to make sure it didn't fall out of her grasp, she faintly saw the outline of a large figure watering flowers, his green eyes staring questionably at her.

She didn't pay heed, slipping into the alley she'd been in originally as she accidentally tripped, choking on some invisible force as her knees scrapped on the pavement. The book hadn't fallen far, Claire trembled feeling the chill melting away from her limbs disappearing like it'd never happened at all. She'd gotten the book, and made it out of there without being seen. She smiled, leaning on her palms as her lungs strained for air, wracked with coughs.

It took a moment maybe more than that before her breath returned, she pulled herself up reaching for the book to examine its contents. Her wrist was snatched up before she could open it, locked in Toby's warm grasp, he turned it over exposing her wrist then swore under his breath letting it drop to the ground. "What part of do not be reckless did you not understand?" He grumbled, glaring at her.

Claire got up slowly picking up the book and holding it out to him, "You didn't tell me it was Kanjigar's you damn idiot."

"I actually didn't know it was his, I just knew that book had all the information we could possibly ever need about the council. I'm sorry I didn't know he'd show up." He apologized adjusting the paper bag filled with comics around his arm to grab the book. 

She handed it over, watching as Toby flipped through the pages. "Claire you- uh might have to help me here I can't read any of this." He said after another moment.   
  
"Of course you can't, it's Greek maybe Roman or a combination of their languages mixed with something else. I should be able to translate it when we get home." She clarified eyeing the pages as Toby continued to flip through its contents.

"Of course you can."He mocked her with a high pitched voice, Claire struck his arm with a fist and Toby yelped. Claire opened her mouth to say something before they both heard a voice calling out.

"Toby?" Their heads turned simultaneously, watching as Jim looked around for the ginger on the street.

"Go, he's not gonna stop looking for you." Claire said. "I'll meet you back at the house." 

* * *

Jim found Toby after his quick exit, he'd practically burst out the front door, bell ringing loudly as Draal yelled after Blinky who was retreating down the spiraling stairs, demanding to know where his fathers book was. Jim didn't quite understand the man’s urgency over a book. "Toby there you are!"

The ginger turned with a grin, hefting the book he was carrying in arms higher and Jim frowned, where the hell had that come from? "My bad Jim, I just wanted to get out of there Draal's a real loud mouth." He admitted quietly.

"What's his problem anyway?" Jim asked with a frown, Draal had certainly been hostile not to mention rude. Toby shrugged his shoulders in an awkward motion, "I think he's always been like that I mean for as long as I can remember he's been pretty rude to everyone." Jim nodded falling into step with Toby as they continued down the sidewalk heading for their bikes on the corner. 

Riding home was generally slow paced, eventually Toby broke the silence looking back towards Jim as he peddled. "Thank you for coming with me, I usually go alone and it's kinda lonely honestly." He turned back ahead clearly flustered, his cheeks flaming a tad pink. Jim couldn't help but feel happy Toby had been asked him to go.

"I had fun Toby, we should check out one of those food places you were talking about sometime."

"You mean it?" He asked without turning back.

"I do, I'm glad we became friends." Jim admitted softy, he never would have thought after just a few days he'd grow so attached to someone, Toby had stuck to him like a wallflower. 

As they made it to their street only then did Toby turn around to look back at him, with the most elated smile Jim had ever seen plastered on his face. "I'm glad we're friends too." Just as he said that did a car pull into the driveway ahead of them.   
  
The white SUV coming to a stop as the engine died with a roar, driver door opening to reveal a middle aged woman with fiery red hair, she didn't even give them a glance stalking into the house with loud heels clicking against cement garage flooring.

Jim saw the passenger door pop open but was too distracted by Toby suddenly slipping the thick leather book into his arms, as he barley had time to grab onto it before it fell. "Just hold onto that for me would ya?" The look of elation had completely faded off his face only confirming Jim's weary suspicion that being home had something to do with Toby's unhappiness.

"Toby mom wanted to-" A voice interrupting Jim's inner monologue, He looked away from Toby recognizing the voice even though he'd only heard it once before, There stood mystery girl closing the passenger door except she wasn't staring at Toby her eyes were solely fixed on Jim. "-She uh wanted to talk to you.." She finished her sentence only meeting Toby's eyes once. Jim was more confused than anything, first off how did she know Toby?

"Right um I've gotta go, Jim just hang onto that for me?" Toby looked between them clearly just as perplexed as Jim. Jim finally realized Toby was addressing him and nodded vigorously, maybe a little too much. "Sure no problem." He stammered gripping the book just a bit tighter to assure him.

The ginger gave a final glance between the two, more so at the girl before he jogged up the driveway disappearing into his house in a hurry. There was a beat of silence then they both spoke at the same time. "So how do you know Toby?" Jim flushed as the girl laughed, walking down to meet him at the edge of the driveway. 

"You first." He said, feeling the heat grow across his cheeks. "I'm uh-" Her finger's dancing along the edge of the purple worn sweater she was wearing. "-Toby's sister actually. Funny coincidence I guess since he mentioned making friends with the new boy next door.”

"You're Toby's sister!" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth probably a bit louder than intended. He shut his mouth with a click feeling embarrassed by his own outburst.

She smiled her cheeks flushing a pink sort of color. "Not by blood technically, I mean I would have stole all the looks if we were related but I'm actually adopted."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" She held out her hands in placating gesture stopping him quickly. "It's alright I was really young, I don't mind anyway it's in the past." She clarified quickly, her shoulders relaxing slightly when Jim did so as well when he realized there was nothing to apologize for, feeling less nervous.

  
"It's Jim right? Toby won't admit it but he was really excited when he met you. I heard all about it at dinner that night."Yep that's me and um your Claire right? Toby told me." 

Jim sheepishly admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck while he still gripped the book with his other hand."Yeah that’s me, I suppose it's nice to meet you again Jim." Her voice just a bit mischievous, He could have sworn her smile was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Claire that's um-a really pretty name." Jim could feel the flush in his neck not knowing what to say besides complement her name, looking into her eyes, sunlight had such a pretty effect on her Jim wondered if it only shinned when she was outside in its domain.

"Well thanks Jim, I guess we're neighbors huh? You like the neighborhood alright?" She asked grinning all the while, He wasn't sure how to answer, his house was fine, great even but what lurked in other parts of Arcadia certainly wasn't something he was fond of.

"It's nice, a lot more spacious than where I used to live, I'd ask what you think of the town too but I remember you said it was pretty boring and all." Claire nodded, giving a shrug she had been pretty blunt about what she thought about Arcadia Oaks after all, her eyes catching the book cradled in his arms securely.

"Been to a library or something?" She asked curiosity seeping out. Jim felt a bit fearful, his eyes giving away unease unknowably giving her all she needed to know about why he had the book.

"Actually a bookstore but it was really so I figured I'd page through it I've got uh-project." He was a terrible liar his voice shaking, fragile as a leaf. Claire didn't seem to notice smiling as she pushed off the subject.

"That's awesome have you see anything else in town? I know you were kinda exploring when we first met did you find anything? Claire asked clearly wanting to know his answer.

Jim felt bubbling uncertainty and hopelessness lock up behind his teeth, what was he supposed say 'oh of course I found a twenty foot tall monster and almost lost my life that night, you seen anything like that around here?' Instead of spilling his guts he said, "No I uh-didn't see much actually I think you were right about Arcadia."

Claire seemed ready to respond but looked past him instead suddenly, a suburban pulled up behind them engine rumbling as the window rolled, Barbara at the wheel smiling. "Hi honey, who's your new friend?" Jim gawked at his mothers entrance. "Mom we're not-I thought-" He scrambled with his words, Claire stepped up beside Jim, her shoulder nearly knocking into his, giving Barbara a warm smile. "Im Claire it's nice to meet you Dr.Lake."

"Oh Claire your Tobias' sister right? He's mentioned you before and of course you've met Jim you know he's a wonderful cook right?" Jim flushed very embarrassed at his mother’s praise especially in front of Claire. "Mom!"

"Oh sweetie I'm just feeling the truth, you know what Claire and Tobias should swing by for lunch sometime!" Jim watched Claire's face as she seemed to mull it over for a moment before agreeing. "I'll have to ask Toby when we're free but we'd love too." 

"That's wonderful! Well I'll leave you two alone, It was nice meeting you Claire." Barbara rolled up her window a smile plastered on her face even as she pulled into their driveway, the two left staring as an awkward pause shifted in their conversation.

"Oh well I should go but I guess I'll see you soon?" Claire asked with a laugh, her cheeks dusted a shade of pink waving goodbye and Jim watched her go suddenly feeling awfully lonely on the deserted street.

He parked his bike in the garage soon afterwards, tucking Toby's book under his arm. Fully prepared to hear his mother's antics as soon as he walked through the front door. 

* * *

He crawled, desperate to reach the light.Thick liquid spilled past his lips and he erupted into a coughing fit gasping for breath as his body shut down.

Internal organs slowly loosing function the further he strained his wearing heart, beating hollowly against his exposed rib cage. It dripped past his lips in rivulets searching to return to the earth, in a hollow plea he tried to call for mercy his lung failing to fill.

His fingers bled though a futile attempt at reaching salvation, nails breaking and hands slipping on his own blood.His son, he would never get to apologize to his son.Tears dripped onto the wet pavement, his dying body coming to a stop, haggard breathing filled the corridor.

Blood and bile mixed on the cement as he shuddered, an indescribable feeling of agony caving in his chest, taking all the remaining strength within his deteriorating bones.He'd been a terrible father his only son now had a huge target on his back that he unknowingly carried, how foolish of him to believe 'they' wouldn't come to collect no matter the circumstances. He'd have to trust Draal to find the book, it'd explain everything.

He'd need to know lest he be in even more concerning danger.The light flickered out, there just before the street he'd so desperately tried to reach stood death incarnate.   
  
Kanjigar heard the rhythmic clicking so peacefully hitting his ears like a soft rain, desperately pleading with whatever gods there were that his son would remain safe in his final moments, before it was driven through his skull in a single fell swoop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m so excited to be writing this au I literally have so many ideas! if you found anything wrong please tell me! I’m trying to get better at writing and it helps! Critisim of my work is appreciated so I can grow!
> 
> Warning: this is a horror/au some later chapters may have graphically written scenes,but I’ll be sure to have a warning in the beginning for anyone who doesn’t want to read.


End file.
